Code: Wolf
by pft980811
Summary: Volume8: Lelouch and C.C. are taken from their home and taken in by kind humans. Believing that they were the only ones of their kind, they are surprised when their wolf pack finds them seven years later. Imagine their "happiness" when they find out their bruised and battered wolf family wants to kill their human one! Set during the time when America was first discovered SUZALULU!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** I know what you are probably thinking: "Hey isn't this story like sadistic-sex-master's 'A young Alpha's life?' You copy-cat!" Well that isn't necessarily true. I'm pretty sure the plot is different and there is also a major time difference. Whereas Sex-master's story is taking place in MODERN times, my setting is when the pilgrims and what not first arrived to America. The time where people lived in wooden houses that were in forests and they had farms everywhere and the winters were super harsh and a lot of people died. The time of the first Thanksgiving! Okay maybe not that past, maybe when there were just a smidge more people around. Anyways, any events, people (except for the Code Geass Characters! It **_**is**_** a fanfic about them) and places that seem similar to 'A young Alpha's life' is purely coincidental! May change rating to M later; it is the Omegaverse! **

**Disclaimer:**** I own the plot but not the characters.  
**

**/-/-/+_+\-\-\**

**Waiting**

"Lelouch! Go inside! There is a strange scent in the wind." A black she-wolf nudged a small black pup towards a hole in the side of a hill. The small male wolf pup lightly whimpered at his mother's nudges.

"But Mother! I want to see Suzaku! Didn't you say that he's coming today?" The Alpha mother sighed before she nosed her Omega son once more.

"You can see him later. You need your naptime after trying to take care of Euphemia." The dark Omega scrunched his nose in disgust as he was rolled through the tall grass that covered the den entrance.

"I don't like Euphie. She is so bossy sometimes! I can't believe that Suzaku likes her!" Lelouch then got up and started for his mossy bed. As he settled himself in, he kept on muttering on and on about how annoying his younger sister was and how Suzaku Kururugi, heir to the Kururugi Pack, was just a big, stupid Alpha. Marianne simply smiled and made her way over to their small bed. She wrapped her body around Lelouch's and rested her head on his hind quarters. Just as her own eyes began to feel heavy with sleep, she felt a small lick. When she opened her eyes, they were met with her one month old son's beautiful amethyst ones. She felt her fur rise at the intensity of his gaze. Just as she was about to start trembling, his spell was broken when he yawned. Lelouch, not knowing what had just occurred, simply laid his head back down.

"Can you tell me when the Kururugi Pack comes, Mother? I want to say 'hi' before stupid Euphie gets to." Marianne felt her fear fall away as she was once again reminded that this was her son and not a full grown wolf yet.

"Yes, of course I will, Lelouch. After all, we can't let Euphemia steal your mate, right?" Usually, a statement like that would get Lelouch all flustered and denying anything that was said to him; but not right now. Instead, he merely murmured his agreement before snuggling into his mother's warmth. The Alpha she-wolf of the pack stared at her son with sadness in her eyes.

_Oh, Lelouch…you'll be seeing more of Suzaku, don't you fret about that. But…the humans…_

…

Marianne, after her short rest, quickly and quietly rose from her moss bed and made her way to the grass covered entrance. As she stretched out her muscles, the purple eyed wolf noticed that the sun had begun to set. She also realized the clearing and the hole covered hills that surrounded the Britannia Pack's home were empty. She then quickly trotted around her home and towards the hole that was in a very small hill and was covered by a curtain of leafy vines. The dark she wolf quickly went inside and down the dark dirt tunnel. It took a minute or two but she quickly found what she was looking for. There, standing protectively over the pack's future, was her mate and leader; Charles, leader of the Britannia Pack. Without saying anything, Marianne slowly moved towards her Alpha with her head and belly low to the ground. She made sure to keep her ears close to her head. When Charles showed no sign of being offended, the Alpha female slowly raised her head and licked her mate's muzzle.

"Marianne, what are you doing here?" Marianne moved away from the tan colored wolf and stared at the pack's pups. She could immediately pick out which were going to be strong, proud Alphas. The Alphas were slightly bigger than all the other pups. The Beta and Omega pups were much harder to distinguish. The two groups were smaller than the Alphas but other than that, the adults would have to wait before separating the Betas from the Omegas. The Alpha she-wolf quickly counted nine Alphas and five Betas and/or Omegas. Though not many believed it to be bad, the two Alphas that led the pack knew the importance of Betas and Omegas.

"Merely checking to see what we had to offer this season. Is it just me or…is this group smaller?" She heard her mate sigh before nodding.

"Yes…it seems that we could not reproduce as much, even though we sorely need more pack members. The humans are quickly picking us off. There are some that fear for their pups' future so they would rather suffer through Heat then have their children killed off at a young age." The Alpha she-wolf tilted her head to the side as she took notice to the lack of nurse wolves.

"Where are the nursemaids? Shouldn't they be here to protect them?"

Charles gave a short wolfish laugh before answering his favorite mate. "I sent them with the others; told them to stretch their legs." Marianne continued to look at this group of pups before moving to another part of the small room. There, another tunnel was hidden by some roots but the experienced warrior could clearly pick out the entrance. It was one of the older tunnels that were in use. Some newer tunnels had already been made for their guests that would be arriving soon. The purple eyed she-wolf heard her mate following closely behind her. She felt her upper lip curl up as she started smelling some familiar scents; ones that she clearly did not like. At the end of the dirt tunnel, there was a much bigger room. This one was actually in a different hill than the first; the tunnel that Marianne took being the only entrance and exit. Inside, seven other she-wolves lay in their moss nests along with their pups that varied from three weeks to seven months. When they saw her, most of the pups either trotted or crawled away from their respective mothers and towards the Alpha she-wolf.

"Look! It's Auntie Marianne!"

"Marianne! It's so good to see you!"

"Lady Marianne, how are you doing?"

"How's Lulu doing!?"

"Yeah, how is that little mutt!?"

"When is he going to play with us again!?"

Marianne, even though she absolutely disliked (with a passion) these pups, was particularly friendly towards them. She disliked them so much that she actually wanted to feel their bones crack under her teeth and hear their cries of pain. But, being the Alpha she-wolf of the pack, she refrained herself from doing so. It would ruin her reputation and would most likely end up ruining her precious son's future; something she refused to bargain with. Lelouch just meant that much to the wild she-wolf. Instead she just smiled and gave grateful looks towards Odysseus, Schneizel, and Guinevere who actually knew that she didn't like them at all. The three wolves didn't reply in any way; they simply watched in amusement as their Alpha was surrounded by the Imperial Rats. Even Charles and the other she-wolves in the large den were barely holding their laughs in.

Even though she didn't like any of Charles's other mates, she respected them to a certain degree. She lowered her head in a nod towards Marissa and Catalina, but merely gave Miranda, Gabrielle, and Seraphina a cool, unwavering gaze. Those she-wolves met Marianne's gaze evenly and did not back down until they made sure to get their point across; which was "you won't be on top forever." Before Marianne could give a threatening growl, she felt a dull ache in her tail and when she turned back, she saw Pollux biting the tip of her dark tail. Marissa winced before she rose from her moss bed and trotted over to Marianne. Making sure to keep her head low and ears back, Marissa picked Pollux by his scruff and bringing him back to their nest, his electric blue coat dirtied a bit by being so close to the ground.

"I'm sorry about Pollux, Marianne. He is simply a trouble maker!" The other children began to laugh at Pollux's misfortune of getting a tongue bath by his mother. Even his twin brother, Castor, was laughing as he went over to their nest. Soon, the other pups were running all over the den. Schneizel and Odysseus were play fighting with each other while Guinevere started to talk to Maribel about the latest fashions that she-wolves were using these days. Clovis was being chased by a purple blur that could only be Cornelia. Euphemia was taking a nap next to her mother, Seraphina. Pollux and Castor talked to each other about the latest fight amongst the pack and the moves that had been used. Even the other she-wolves were talking about what the weather must be like. While watching the way they interacted, Marianne felt slightly guilty that Lelouch was rarely ever to be with his half-siblings. They have only seen him four times, including a few hours ago when he was taking care of Euphemia. Marianne realized that, to a certain degree, she had isolated herself and son from the rest of the pack.

Just as Marianne was about to delve deeper into that train of thought, a two month old pup ran into the den. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing (except for Euphemia who was still sleeping) and watched as the white pup caught its breath. Charles then realized who the pup was.

"What's wrong, C.C.? Has V.V. sent you? Are there humans!?" Before any of the she-wolves could panic, C.C. shook her head before taking one last deep breath.

"The Kururugi Pack is here!" Like her nickname, Marianne was gone in a flash.

…

Lelouch growled as he was being woken up. Just as he was about to lash out, he was picked up by his scruff and lightly shaken.

"Lelouch, wake up! Suzaku is almost here!" That woke up the young pup. Lelouch quickly snapped open his amethyst eyes and began to look panicked.

"But I'm not ready yet!" Marianne then began to give him soothing licks while smoothing down the fur that stuck out oddly. They both heard Charles's chuckle as he entered their den and watched as they rushed to prepare themselves. The Alpha she-wolf then grabbed a small tortoise shell that held a purple paste in it with her teeth and dragged it over to her mate from the small gap between the den wall and the floor. She dropped her forepaws in and brought them out. Then she drew a sword like mark on his flank*; marking him as a warrior. She then got more paste but with a single claw and drew a bird like symbol on his forehead. She made spike like lines come out of the drawing; showing to all that he was the leader of this pack and an Alpha. Marianne then brought over another tortoise shell from the same gap, but his one held a sort of blue paste. Charles repeated the process of marking Marianne but with the blue paste and instead of her flank, the Alpha male marked her chest*. Instead of putting it on her head, Charles put the bird sigil and spikes around her neck. This still marked her as a leader and Alpha, but the blue paint and position marked her as only a mate and not of the true royal bloodline. When she was done, Marianne turned to their son who had been watching the process in awe. The black warrior dipped her hand in the purple paste once more and drew a somewhat detailed rose with its thorny stem and leaves spread out through his chest; showing to all that Lelouch was pure in every meaning of the word.

Marianne then drew the bird symbol on her son's head but instead of making spikes, the Alpha made swirly lines. This marked him as an Omega. A Beta's marking would just simply be the bird symbol with no changes. The other Imperial Children would simply have some sort of symbol on their chest; ranging from flowers to paw marks to simple, yet strange, doodle-y lines. While the pups' markings will be in purple, Charles's other mates would be have them in blue like Marianne.

Charles continued to watch his mate's delicate process until she was finally done. When Marianne deemed them all presentable, she quickly followed Charles out of their den and into the sunlight. They then sat there and watched as the rest of the pack poured in from the small gaps between the hills and into their own dens. There were three large hills; they were actually the largest of all the hills. One was for only single Alphas to use. The other was for Betas without mates and the last was for Omegas without mates. Each type of wolf had to go into one of those dens depending on what type of wolf they were. When they finally did find a mate, they would go off and find a place to dig their own den to live in. If they were to have pups, then the couple would usually send the mother and pup(s) to the nursing den where the pup would have to be a full year before leaving. There was rarely a couple that let their pup stay in their own den since the two parents couldn't take care of their pup all the time. It seemed that only Marianne and Lelouch were the exception. No one questioned why the she-wolf didn't pull her own weight around anymore; they were too scared of her to even begin thinking about it. The Alpha pair watched as more and more wolves sat near their den and waited for their pack-mates and guests to arrive. They all wore different colored paste; each marking what type of wolf they were and their rank within the pack.

Finally, they heard a strange yet familiar howl; haunting yet enticing at the same time. It was a howl that only a certain pack could make.

The Kururugi Pack had arrived.

**/-/-/+_+\-\-\**

**Comments:**

***The marking on Charles's flank is the same one he has on the tail end of his clothes in the anime.**

***The marking on Marianne's chest is the same as the Knights of the Round sigil.**

***The rose has a lot of meanings. Here are some: It is at once a symbol of purity and a symbol of passion, heavenly perfection and earthly passion; virginity and fertility; death and life. The rose is the flower of the goddess Venus but also the blood of Adonis and of Christ. It is a symbol of transmutation - that of taking food from the earth and transmuting it into the beautiful fragrant rose. The rose garden is a symbol of Paradise. It is the place of the mystic marriage. In ancient Rome, roses were grown in the funerary gardens to symbolize resurrection. The thorns have represented suffering and sacrifice as well as the sins of the Fall from Paradise. **

**I hope you have an awesome NEW YEAR! And stay sober!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**REVIEWS:**

**ZZ960107:** _Lulu show's his hatred immediately towards Euphie (that's a good sign) indeed the flower has a lot of meanings Merry Christmas_

**Reply:** Zizi! You made it! Btw, Lulu doesn't exactly hate Euphie…he just dislikes her a lot. The rose has a shit load of meanings. Too many to count. And a Happy New Year!

**SailorKickass270:** _I am going to like this story. I JUST KNOW IT. Update it soon :D_

**Reply:** …I believe that this is your shortest review to me ever 0_0 Oh well! At least you reviewed! Is this soon enough? XD

**A/N: Three favorites and six follows! Let's keep it going! Special thanks to Zizi and SailorKickass! Don't forget to smile Zizi!**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. Not the characters.**

**/-/-/+_+\-\-\**

**A Snowy Day**

Lelouch held his head high as he and his parents watched the Knights of the Mound, the Britannia Pack's greatest warriors, led a small portion of the Kururugi Pack into their rather large home. The black wolf pup felt his heart soar when he was able to locate a brown, two month old wolf pup; Suzaku Kururugi. He quickly noted that the wolf pup already had a large necklace made from teeth that was most likely from his first kill. He wasn't even supposed to be hunting yet! Even though a lot of the adult Alpha wolves were too prideful to admit it, they all knew that Suzaku would probably be one of the greatest Alphas to ever live. Suzaku also wore a bronze colored necklace. It was shaped in the very same bird sigil that was painted on the Britannian heir's forehead.

Even though Suzaku looked proud, stern, and mature, Lelouch could clearly see just how excited and childish his green eyed mate really was. The purple eyed Omega then moved his gaze towards Genbu and Rin Kururugi; Suzaku's parents and the Alphas of the pack. He moved forward with his parents, moving towards the Kururugi Pack leaders while they moved towards them. Out of the corner of his eyes, Lelouch was able to see that the wolves of the Britannia pack and a few of the Kururugi Pack watched them carefully. The Knights of the Mound stood near a small, unoccupied hill and were surrounded by a few curious pups and young wolves. When the two pack leaders came together, they were faced with their opposites. Genbu was a dust colored wolf that wore a bronze colored metal bird necklace that was a lot like Suzaku's. The Alpha male also wore a snug teeth necklace that had come from his first kill many years ago. It was a custom in the Kururugi Pack to wear the teeth of your first kill until the day you died; it was thought to contain the animal's spirit and that it would guard you until it was your turn to face a similar death that it had been faced with. So really, it was no surprise to see it on the green eyed Alpha she-wolf that stood in between Suzaku and Genbu. Rin's brown fur was much better kept than her son's and the bird necklace was clearly seen even though it looked hard to keep it from getting tangled in the stylishly messy coat.

The Kururugis stayed staring at the Britannia Pack's leaders before lowering their heads. They stretched out their left leg and bent their right one beneath their bodies. When he spoke, Genbu's voice was full of respect and held no malice.

"Since we were the ones in need and this is your territory, Rin and I shall submit our rule to yours. Our pack is yours, as is our lives." The rest of the wolves waited patiently for their Alphas to say something. Charles nodded his head in respect towards Genbu.

"We thank you for the respect you have shown. We are also grateful that you had helped us during _our _time of need and protecting my mate," the Alpha male nodded towards Marianne bowed her own head towards Rin; remembering the day not so long ago when they had been attacked by humans during a standard patrol. She had run as fast as her legs could have taken her as four humans chased after her. The dark she-wolf had run into the Kururugi Pack's outer territory and ended up crashing into Rin. The two she-wolves had been pregnant at the time and could not really do anything as they were cornered by the hunters since they did not want to do any damage to their unborn pups. They had been saved when Genbu came charging in with the Kururugi Pack's four greatest warriors, the Four Holy Lords. Marianne also remembered that that was the day when Suzaku decided to come into the world.

After the bow, Marianne smiled kindly towards the Kururugis as she lifted her head back up. Charles paused before continuing. "For that, I wish to ask for your approval in making you my Second, Genbu." Many of the other wolves gasped. As Second, if anything ever happened to both Charles and Marianne, Genbu and his mate would become the temporary Alpha pair and the entire pack must follow their rule. It would remain that way until either someone challenged Genbu and won or Lelouch had come of age.

There was moment before Genbu raised his body up but kept his head low; after another moment, the dust colored wolf raised his head as well.

"It would be our honor, Charles." As soon as those words were spoken, the wolves broke out into cheer. Lelouch couldn't help it so he raised his muzzle to the sky and howled. The effects were almost immediate. All the wolves stared at the black pup with wide eyes as the beautiful song continued to fill the air. Suzaku was especially entranced by his mate's song and before they knew it, the young Kururugi stepped close to Lelouch and howled along. Slowly, almost hesitantly, the rest of the pack followed. The parents stared at their surroundings in surprise. It would seem this pair already had much power over their new packmates. Soon, the Kururugi pack that was waiting just outside the actual pack home came running in while howling their joys into the air. The two packs began to merge; pups of all ages began to run and play games in which even some of the adults joined in. The Four Holy Lords all calmly walked over to the Knights of the Mound, nodding their heads in respect to fellow warriors that they have, thankfully, never fought with before.

The scene around them looked like something out of a fairy tale. The moonlight shining down on them. Wolves of all kinds chasing and even sharing their fresh-kill with each other. Leading each other to their new homes and talking to each other. As Marianne looked back down to her son, she was surprised to see him leading Suzaku towards the other children; walking with his dark head up and his purple eyes shined with the upmost confidence. She also noticed just how Suzaku seemed to hang on his every word and didn't try to assert his dominance in the conversation like most Alphas tend to do. When she felt a nudge on her shoulder, she quickly turned around and was faced with Rin. Her green eyes sparkled as she watched the pups surround Lelouch and Suzaku; either welcoming the brown pup or challenging him playfully.

"I think it was smart of me to go out on a walk, that day." Marianne smiled back before trying to make herself look taller and more dignified.

"Well, I think it was pretty smart of me to decide to run in the direction that I did!" Soon, Genbu and Charles were watching in amusement as their mates began to join in the fray and start their own game of tag. Everyone was so busy with everyone else, they didn't really notice Suzaku giving his purple eyed mate a small, chaste kiss on his muzzle.

Well, except for Euphemia who ended up huffing and stomping back to her nursery.

…

_~One Month Later~_

Lelouch quickly wriggled out of his mother's fluffy hold and quickly made his way to the entrance of their den. When he stuck his dark head out, he was surprised to see white stuff everywhere. As he observed the stuff, Lelouch began to lick down his fur; making sure to look presentable for the day. Once he was sure that he would outdo Euphie, the pup began to get near the strange substance. He was quite surprised when, just before he touched the thing, something grabbed his paw in a firm hold and dragged him down into the rather unpleasant thing. If anyone had been watching, which a few wolves on guard duty had been, they would have been amused to see Lelouch pulled under the snow with a small squeak.

When the purple eyed Omega did resurface he was practically yowling bloody murder. He was also followed by a grinning brown furred Alpha. Suzaku helped his panicking love get to solid dirt ground while trying to hold his laughter in.

"Suzaku! Why did you do that? What is that, anyways!? I could have died!" Suzaku wore an easy grin as he licked his mate's now messed up fur in order to soothe him.

"I don't know what it is but I wanted to surprise you with it! It was fun, wasn't it?"

Just as Lelouch was about to snap at him, he took in Suzaku's cheerful smile and bright green eyes. He felt his anger slowly give way to warm love and affection. Deciding to go on the initiative, Lelouch leaned forward. At this, Suzaku looked at him with confusion written on his face. It was quickly gone when he felt a lick on his muzzle. "…Lelouch…?"

Lelouch in question practically glared at Suzaku while feeling quite hot all of a sudden and even started to fidget. "Don't make it all awkward!" The brown furred Alpha quickly shook his head before giving another grin except this one was brighter than before. Lelouch, for some reason felt quite irritated to see what he thought was a triumphant grin; so, instead of taking it with a grain of salt like his mother had taught him, the dark pup tackled his mate back into the white stuff. They began to play that way, not noticing as some adults began to step out of their dens with irritated and annoyed looks which quickly transformed into amazement as the snow fell for the first time for that season.

Soon, other pups began to come out and play. Some of the older wolves watched calmly while the other, more immature ones began to act like the very pups that had woken them. No one really noticed as V.V. and Kirihara, the Healer of the old Kururugi pack, quickly travelled across the camp into the Alpha pair's den. While the others kept on playing, Lelouch and Suzaku silently crept towards the Alpha den. They got very curious when they began to hear V.V. and Old Man Kirihara's voice.

"They're close…akuradite is acting…ill find it! We ha…" At this point, the two pups decided to surprise the adults. So, completely in sync, they jumped into the dimly lit den with a "BOO". The Alpha pair, Medicine Wolves, and Seconds only stared at the naive children with looks that said "really?" Suzaku began to think that it was a bad idea and started to fidget while his dark furred mate merely trotted up to his mother.

"Mother, what's Sakuradite?" The panicked look the dark colored she-wolf sent to the other occupants of the den did not go unmissed by either of the rather observant cubs. They were actually surprised when the Alpha she-wolf began to nudge Lelouch out of the den.

"Perhaps some of the pups should go to the clearing and stretch their legs? What do you think Rin?" At her name, Suzaku's mother stood up from where she sat and followed her Alpha to the opening.

"I think that the Nursemaids should also be given a chance to breathe the fresh air out here." All the wolves that were up immediately stopped what they were doing when they noticed their leaders. Lelouch and Suzaku stared up at Marianne as she spoke; her voice loud and clear and powerful.

"Attention everyone! It seems that today is a Paw Day! If all pups that are a month and up make their way to the center of the clearing, it would be greatly appreciated." As Lelouch and Suzaku made their way to the center, they noticed that the adults looked grim. Even though he wanted to ask someone what the heck Paw Day was, Suzaku was distracted by the funny sight of other Alpha pups being dragged to the center; all claiming that they were adults now. Finally, when even the pups that had been sleeping in had been waken, Marianne, with Rin just a few paces behind her, walked past the pups and towards the main entrance of the Britannia Pack's camp. "Come on! I'm taking you to the clearing!"

All the other adult wolves had to clear out of the way as a wave of excited wolf pups ran pass them; some were even tripping over their own feet since they were trying not to step on any poor pup's tail and have an angry mother on their hands. As Lelouch ran, he noticed that Suzaku was keeping up with their Alpha and just a few steps ahead of Rin. Not wanting to be left behind, Lelouch began to run as hard as he could. When he was running next to Kanon, he quickly caught the three month old pup's attention.

"Hey, Kanon! Do you know what Paw Day is?" The peach furred wolf looked over the other Omega's running body, noticing that he was panting just as much as he was, before shaking his head.

"No clue. I think you should ask Schneizel though! Your brother seems to know everything!"

Before he could reply, a pink blur darted past, nearly knocking over the two Omegas. Angry, Kanon and Lelouch both sped up to catch up with the pup that they both knew all too well. When they reached Euphemia, the group had nearly reached the clearing.

"Why the heck did you do that, Euphie!?" The dark furred Omega yelped as he continued to struggle with keeping pace with the pink she-wolf.

"Just to remind you that I'm faster and better than you! Hehe!" Lelouch felt his patience snap when he heard Euphemia's high pitched laugh and didn't really notice that the entire group had stopped running. Instead, he used the momentum of his fast pace to knock into his younger sister and they both tumbled into the quiet snow white clearing. After the shock of the tumble had worn off, he quickly climbed out of the small hole in the snow and looked for Euphemia.

"Euphie? Euphie!" Just as he was about to turn back towards the rest of the group, Lelouch felt something grab his hind leg and pull him backwards. He let out a high pitched squeal when he felt something put a lot pressure on his back.

"Gotcha!" Lelouch, remembering the lessons Suzaku had given him in self-defense, turned on his back and pawed hard at Euphemia's belly. She quickly jumped off the black pup, laughing while doing so. "That tickled, Lelouch!" As soon as those words were uttered, the rest of the group came pouring in.

Lelouch stopped playing with Euphie and watched as his packmates laughed and played in the snow. It was then that he noticed that the Knights of the Mound and the Four Holy Lords had also followed them._ Probably to make sure that no one gets lost or something. _Lelouch also noticed that his father's other mates had followed them but his mother and Rin were nowhere to be seen. _Hm, maybe they had to go pee. Oh well! _Just as he was about to move once more, Lelouch was once again squished under some other pup's weight. This time, that pup was Clovis.

"Not so tough now, Lulu? Come on! With the way you were fighting Euphie off, I thought you may have gotten a little stronger!" Before the blonde furred wolf could say anymore, he was quickly knocked off the purple eyed wolf pup by a golden colored male wolf.

"Knock it off, Clovis. Mother would be quite disappointed if she saw you acting this way." Euphemia and Lelouch both stared in awe as Schneizel quickly let his younger brother up.

"Schneizel! That hurt!"

Schneizel shook the snow off his fur before answering, though there was still some amusement in his light purple eyes.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is finding out why all the pups except the very younger ones were brought here. It isn't exactly safe even though it's just outside of the camp."

"Even I can't answer that, Schneizel," said a two month old C.C. They all looked at the white she-wolf in surprise.

"C.C.! Aren't you supposed to stay with Uncle V.V. all the time?" Lelouch said with a worried tone. C.C. shook her white head.

"He sent me away for some reason."

"You too?" A one month old black wolf pup came running up to the small group with Suzaku walking calmly after her.

"Kaguya! Were you also sent away by Kirihara?" Just as the green eyed she-wolf was about to answer, Suzaku said yes before making his way over to Lelouch; brushing his body along Lelouch's thus renewing his scent on his mate. Lelouch rolled his eyes at Suzaku's open display of affection while Schneizel, Clovis and Euphie either glared or rolled their eyes. Clovis, in order to keep the image of a stupid Alpha on his brother out of his mind, stuck his legs out playfully before Lelouch.

"Either way, I am still better than you Lelouch! I always have been and always will be!" Lelouch, full of pride and a bit of arrogance, took the bait.

"That's a lie and everyone knows it! I can beat you in and Euphie at the same time in my sleep!" No one mentioned how that was more of a lie than what Clovis had first said. Suzaku merely leaned towards his mate and licked the top of Lelouch's ears.

"I'm sure you can but let's not try. I don't want you to end up with a broken nail or anything." Lelouch felt his body heat up in embarrassment as everyone else began to laugh. Cornelia walked up to them along with Odysseus. They merely watched in amusement as Euphemia fell to the ground with tears in her eyes as she continued to laugh. Having enough, Lelouch tackled an unsuspecting Euphie.

"Shut up!" After recovering, the little pink Beta quickly got back up and growled back playfully. Soon, Lelouch was a little black blur as he ran around the lower half of the clearing as he was chased by a laughing Euphie. Lelouch, in an attempt to get away, jumped onto a log and began to scale it carefully. Since he was more agile and graceful with his steps, the black wolf was able to get to the very end while Euphemia was still trying to get on; her steps a little less sure. Lelouch merely scoffed before turning back to the landscape before him. He heard as Euphemia got closer along with the rest of his siblings and mate. As Lelouch waited, he noticed something a few yards away.

"Hey Schneizel," he yelled over his shoulder.

The blonde wolf reply came from the base of the tree. "Yes, Lelouch?"

"You're really smart right?" Lelouch tilted his head as the thing slowly walked closer.

"You're smart too, but yes, I believe I am rather smart." Lelouch tilted his head and narrowed his innocent purple eyes in an attempt to get a better look at the weird thing.

"Have you ever seen anything that…looks weird?" he heard a chuckle.

"Lelouch, there are many weird things in this world that we live in. Describe it to me." Lelouch was able to see more of the thing as it drew closer.

"It…it has a funny looking pelt. Like it looks like blood but I don't smell any. And it also looks like there's dirt on it. And there's some of it that just hangs off. And it has something shiny on it." Lelouch felt Euphie right behind him.

"Where are you looking at, Lelouch?" The dark furred pup said nothing but merely nodded his head in the direction. He heard a soft gasp. "I see it. Hey Schneizel…it's walking on its hind legs! It's so funny!"

When Schneizel answered, there was a hint of worry. "Hey Lelouch, Euphie, I think we should go back. I don't think that thing is safe." Lelouch felt a whine work its way up.

"But Schneizel! I want to see it better! I'll keep on describing it to you! It has furless paws and they have long weird sticks attached to them! And it is able to carry something in it! What is it Schneizel!?" Suddenly, a loud boom was heard. Everyone in the clearing stopped what they were doing. Lelouch then turned and looked away from the weird animal and towards the large dirt cloud that was rising over in the direction of their home. Lelouch continued to watch with wide scared eyes until he heard the snap of a twig in the direction he had been facing earlier. At the same time, both he and Euphie turned and were shocked to find that the weird thing was right in front of them.

The two wolf pups tumbled back down the tree with yelps. When Lelouch opened his eyes, he saw Suzaku hovering over him protectively with a threatening growl rumbling from his throat. Schneizel and Odysseus were at the front of their small group, lips pulled back in snarls. The thing made a weird noise as it slowly came forward. Lelouch got up and moved behind Suzaku who pressed up against his scared mate reassuringly. Slowly, ever so slowly, the group of wolf pups began to inch their way back.

"Cornelia, get the Knights and Lords!" Schneizel snarled. Without another word, they all heard as the purple furred wolf darted away. The thing made a move to follow, but it was quickly reminded of the two rather large wolf pups still protecting the majority of the group in front of it. "Hey Lelouch."

Lelouch nearly stumbled at the sound of his name and the push Kaguya, C.C., and Euphie gave him as they too took comfort in having Suzaku there. "Y-yes, Schneizel?"

"I know what the thing you were describing to me earlier is." Lelouch felt his eye twitch in annoyance even though the situation felt rather scary.

"Oh? Do-do tell." Schneizel gave a breathless laugh. The thing then put its furless paw into its hanging pelt and brought something very shiny out. It kind of reminded the pups of the warriors' very sharp teeth. It also then made a strange noise while lifting its lip up; showing the pups its small weird teeth.

"It's a human. Probably a young one by the stench of lust it is carrying." There was a pause in the human's steps and the wolf pups paused as well. There was a moment of absolute silence where not even the birds chirped. Then the human lunged towards them, making an ugly sound, and he pointed the sharp stick towards Schneizel. Schneizel jumped and then Lelouch heard a snarl of pain.

He didn't know what had happened because Suzaku jumped on top off him and began to cover his body with his own.

**/-/-/+_+\-\-\**

**Comments:**

**Okay, since so many people were crying for me to update (*cricket cricket*) I updated! Actually, a lot of people wanted me to update** You Are Mine and I Am Yours **and** Code: Cat. **Sorry! This was the story** **that I felt inspiration for the most! I actually haven't even started the others! ^_^; *bows head* I am so sorry!** **I will try to update as soon as I can! I was planning on updating them all today but my sister took away her laptop and I only have time for this. After I need to get ready for school and whatnot. I'm sorry for the mistakes and everything but as I said, I was being rushed! I think I like the way I showed Lelouch's and Suzaku's relationship in this one. And yes, they do already consider each other mates and everyone else accepts that. That and they probably don't want to get on Suzaku's bad side.**

**Anyways, as always:**

_**REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**ZZ960107: Why always Suzaku tend to embarrass Lelouch for god sake but in the last part I got really scared *holding the tablet tightly* and really don't forget to upload I know school is XD and pain in the a** but try to, I'll always smile.**_

**Reply: it's Suzaku! Even if he didn't want to embarrass Lelouch, he would still end up doing it! School is a complete asshole…but I would still go if I was given a choice. Curse my good nature!**

_**Ancient Archangel Hikari: Oh My God! Please update soon I love this story!**_

**Reply: You love this story? I love this story too! XD though I am truly and utterly sorry for the late update.**

_**SailorKickass270: I know. Sorry for the short review. I just really don't want to go back to school! Dx I only have today and tomorrow left...sadly. Anyway! Don't forget to update soon! I wanna find out what happened O.O someone better not die. I'll stab you (sexily). I will. XD**_

**Reply: I'm guessing you're in school now. I never forgot to update! I just had family/school issues and so I couldn't use the computer up until now. Then I guess you shouldn't read this chapter. Especially since I don't want to get stabbed. Even if it is done…sexily**

**PrincessKittyKatz: Yay! I love it! Plz continue!**

**Reply: There! I continued!**

**A/N:**** I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I feel like I updated all of my stories late! Oh my gosh! I swear! I never meant to update late! I am sooooooo sorry! I'll try to update soon! (Even though I don't really have an update time.)**

**Disclaimer: ****I own the plot not the characters.**

**/-/-/-/+_+\-\-\-\**

**Blood and Snow**

Lelouch struggled under Suzaku's body wait as he heard snarls and the human shriek in pain. It didn't take long for the black furred Omega to wriggle out from under his Alpha mate. He immediately found out why.

"M-mother?" Suzaku said hesitantly.

The rest of the pups watched in wide eyed shock as Rin Kururugi held on tightly to the human's throat while Schneizel had his impressive teeth clamped on the human's arm. They all sprung into panicked chaos as the human used its other arm to attack Rin with the pointy stick thing. While C.C., Euphie, Kaguya, and Clovis went running back towards the rest of the pack, Lelouch followed Suzaku as he attacked the human.

Suzaku jumped up and was able to grab the swinging arm in his rather strong jaws while Lelouch attacked the human's legs. The brave Omega felt the human's warm blood start to splatter on his fur from above as he continued to practically chew on the human's leg. When he heard Suzaku shout his name, the black pup immediately let go of the human and raced towards the area of the clearing that held the panicking pups. As he ran, Lelouch noticed that there were many other humans and that the other, more experienced, wolves were fighting them off while most of the pups merely ran around, screaming their heads off, and racing towards the wolves that they felt would be more able to protect them. The purple eyed pup quickly skid to a stop which caused the snow in front of him to go flying. He stayed staring at the chaos in front of him in anger before howling his Soul Song. Most of the pups stopped whatever they were doing and stared at him. The adults were not as affected since the howl wasn't as strong or as intense as the last time.

"Run! Head into the trees! Find cover!" yelled the little Omega. He then ran to the nearest patch of trees and, from the corner of his eyes, watched as the other pups did the same. Before he went too deep into the woods, Lelouch darted under a nearby bush and watched as a few other pups ran by. He was surprised when Euphie, Clovis, and C.C. slid in after him. "What are you guys doing here!? You guys should be hiding!"

Clovis gave his brother a firm glare. "We are not just going to run away and leave you here! We'll run when you do!" Before Lelouch could argue any further, he heard his name being called amidst the sounds of warriors crying out and the earsplitting screeches that the humans gave. There Suzaku was heading towards them, following the scent of his mate while helping Schneizel and Odysseus carry Rin to safety.

"Lelouch! Where are you!?" Not knowing better, Lelouch immediately rushed out of the bush and began to run towards his mate.

"Suzaku! I'm right here!" The brown furred Alpha's relief was short lived when he noticed the shadow looming behind Lelouch who was running happily towards him.

"Lelouch, look out!"

Lelouch looked behind him as he ran and was able to barely dodge the human's hand as it swiped out towards him. "Uaaaah! Suzaku!" Lelouch called for his mate as he continued to run at full speed. Suzaku was already in action, running towards them with his legendary speed. But not before the human was able to throw Lelouch off balance with one of its longer, more blunt sticks that was partly hollow. At his mate's yelp of pain, Suzaku jumped up, before he could collide with the tumbling pup, and onto the very surprised human. The horrid human's breath stank as Suzaku bit into its face, bone and cartilage crunching and giving way to his sharp teeth and powerful jaws. The human then dropped the weapons in its strange paws and began to try and tear away the bloodied wolf pup from its now horrendous and screaming face. Suzaku loosened his hold when he heard his mate calling out to him and let himself be dragged off and thrown away by the human. Though he made absolutely sure that he took some skin with him; maybe an eye or two just in case. Just before he even touched the ground, the other wolves began to attack the now blind and pained human, blood squirting out and painting the once virgin snow red. Even Rin, who was gravely injured, began to attack the nearly dead human's weakly flailing arms. Both Suzaku and Lelouch watched with wide eyes, filled with both horror and fascination, as Rin, Clovis, Schneizel, Odysseus, and even Cornelia, who had suddenly appeared, attack and kill the human that had threatened their two future leaders. After a few minutes of brutal and unforgiving chewing, as if choreographed, Rin, Odysseus, Cornelia, Schneizel and Clovis tore the human into five parts; letting whatever blood that was left come pooling out. They all could smell and feel the blood that was caking their fur and making it tangle up; it was rather a disgusting scent.

The sounds of battle could still be heard around them but, within their little circle, it remained quiet and peaceful as they watched the horrendous and cruel creature die a horrendous and cruel death; a perfect ending to its miserable life. Though it was all shattered by a loud bang. The eight wolf pups then stared in shock as Rin Kururugi fell to the ground with blood streaming out of her neck in different places. They all started for the Second, even the shocked Suzaku who was calling out to his still mother, but then ran away when another bang sounded. It had barely clipped Cornelia's shoulder but it still caused the purple she-wolf pain as she ran as fast as she could into the forest alongside Schneizel. As Suzaku ran with Odysseus and Euphemia, he realized that they had been separated from Lelouch and the others. "Wait!" he said as he skidded to a halt, bloody snow went flying through the air. Both Odysseus and Euphie also came to a halt as they realized that the usually composed pup began to panic.

"What is it, Suzaku?" Odysseus asked as he panted, trying to get the image of a bloodied Rin falling to the ground out of his head at the moment.

Suzaku's wide eyed stare reminded Odysseus just how much of a child Suzaku was even with all of his achievements. "Where's Lelouch and everybody else?" this caused the older brown Beta to realize that they were alone. Just as the two male wolves took a step towards the direction that they were heading from, a loud bang sounded and the snow in front of them exploded into a cloud of snow. They quickly turned back around and started running again, realizing that Euphemia had been scared off earlier and had gotten a head start. At the sound of barking, Suzaku and Charles's first born took a quick look over their shoulders and saw some scrawny looking wolves being chased after them. They then took notice on just how different these wolves looked. Their pelts weren't as furry and their bones could be seen clear as day under their thin coats. And the words that they barked were hard to understand. The scrawny wolves then began to gain on the two pups and, just before the desperate wolves could catch them, a dark angel in the form of Marianne came out from behind a giant fallen tree.

The poor, pitiful creatures were no match for the fierce Knight of the Mound and the few other wolves that had followed her. The two brown furred pups watched in admiration as they watched Marianne begin to attack the unfortunate humans that had decided to give chase. Like if she was hunting prey, Marianne made the kills quick as she ripped open their necks and let go before they could even think about what had just happened. When she was done, the rest of the wolves quickly made sure that the humans and traitorous, yet pitiful, wolves were dead by gnawing their heads or chewing their faces off. The bloodied Marianne then turned towards the two grateful pups and snarled towards them.

"Where is Lelouch?" Suzaku then felt his mood plummet as he was reminded that his mate was not near him, the place that he should be.

While Suzaku and Odysseus got an earful for losing everyone else, including Euphie who was found screaming and heading towards them, Lelouch, Clovis and C.C. were busy running from two humans. They had been able to find a hiding spot but were discovered when four scrawny looking wolves began to sniff after them. It was quiet as they ran for their lives, no sounds of any other wolves but them surrounded the area which meant that there was no readily available help for the tiring trio. They quickly noticed that splatters of blood began to appear more and more often which meant that they were nearing an area where battle must have occurred. This gave them the hope that they were running towards an area that may have a patrol of wolves searching for any survivors.

It was when they stumbled into the very same clearing that they had been in before the entire attack even began when they realized that they had just ran into an entire circle. They were able to have a short pause from running which help them truly see the sight before them. Lelouch compared the memory of the pure, white clearing from earlier to the hellishly bloody clearing it was now. There were no living, breathing wolves here, only dead ones. The carcasses of both adult wolves and pups dotted the area. As the trio walked towards the heart of the clearing, they were able to identify a few of the wolves and other pups. A few feet from them lay Augusta, the Knight of Three from the Knight of the Mounds. Next to him was the Knight of One and his best friend, Michele; both his and Augusta's throats had been torn open. The dead Knights' wounds reminded the pups of Rin's neck wound. Off to the side, much to Clovis's horror, lay Gabrielle with her stomach cut open and her entrails out and lying in the bloodied snow.

The electric blue body next to Gabrielle's blonde one warned the pups that Pollux and Castor will no longer have a mother to worry and wash the pelt that they had inherited from her; Marissa's blue coat was often considered the most beautiful of pelt in the pack though the whispers would often be silenced by Charles's other wives. Well, it seemed that the other she-wolves would now gossip about how dirty Marissa's coat was when she died. They noticed that one of the few Beta pups lay next to a carcass of a human. Lelouch then realized that it was Carol, a Beta she-pup that he had found to be a sweet and innocent little thing. She had barely been a month old and yet she had had the terrible fate of having her head bashed in. The dark furred Omega had to hold whatever fresh-kill he had at the sight of the little pup's shattered skull and brains that littered the area around her, creating a bloody halo.

C.C. let out a small whimper when she saw Michael, a four month old Alpha male. He looked like he had been torn in half with the only thing that connected his body was the entrails that lay in between the two halves. The pups would have probably seen more of their fallen pack had they not been surprised by the sudden arrival of the humans that had chased them. Before they could even turn around to run, a net was cast over them and found that trying to escape from it was only causing them to get even more caught up in it. So, instead of worsening their situation, they became stilled and watched as the humans began to circle them, and taunt them. Finally, one of the bigger and obviously older humans made a high pitched sound that reminded the pups of a new born's first attempts at howling. After a few minutes of utter silence, and answering high pitched howl was heard and the under growth began to shake. Suddenly, a weird wooden thing began to walk out on its four circular legs. It was being led by two weird animals that reminded the pups of the deer that the adults would catch but these creatures were much larger than a deer and held no antlers even though they were probably full grown.

They whimpered and snarled pathetically as the humans reached for them, mindful of the pups' rather sharp canines. They struggled as the ugly humans grabbed them by their scruff. They twisted and fought but were unable to escape. They were quickly put into some small wooden things that kept them trapped; each with their own wooden thing. The moment the opening was closed on them, they started to try and chew on the wooden sticks that held them prisoner but their efforts were met with a small stick hitting their noses thus creating a painful sting. They ended up snarling and barking at whatever non-wolf things that walked by them. Soon even the deer-yet-not deer began to feel uneasy around the pups. They had to watch as the humans began to shift through their deceased pack members. Nodding their heads to some while shaking it to others. The ones who got a nod quickly had their carcasses picked up and carried to another cart that had arrived. Soon, even Rin Kururugi was brought to the pile while some other humans came back with wooden cages similar to the ones they were in. They were surprised to see a few other pups in some of them and were grateful for the large amount of empty ones.

They were then surprised that, after the last of the wooden traps was loaded, the thing that they were on began to move…away from both the clearing and their pack home.

This caused Lelouch and all the other pups to struggle against their cages even harder. As the purple eyed Omega was struggling harder than all the rest because of a single name. Every time he slammed against the bars of wood, a single name crossed his mind.

_Suzaku_

*SLAM*

_Suzaku_

*SLAM*

_**Suzaku**_

Finally, after being especially annoying, a rather sadistic human put his arm down into the cage from one of the small squares and pushed Lelouch's black head down to the floor of his cage. Even though he was struggling, he couldn't stop the human as it sliced off a small part of his right ear. Lelouch could not hold back the loud shriek of pain that came up his throat because of the rather small wound. Hearing their future leader shriek in pain only caused the other wolves to fight against their confines even harder. Only C.C. gave pause in her attacks to crouch as near to Lelouch as she could.

"Lelouch…Lelouch…! Please, tell me that you're okay. Don't worry, Suzaku and your mom will come and get us! And they'll make sure to make the humans suffer! They will all pay!" The beautiful Omega could only nod as he started to cry from the sharp pain.

…_Suzaku…please…! At least let me know that you're alive!_

…

Suzaku, Odysseus, and Euphemia struggled to keep up with Marianne and the other adult wolves as they ran as fast as they could towards a fresh scent trail that could only be Lelouch's. The pups were quite surprised when they ended up back at the clearing.

The group dispersed as they searched through the carcasses, each trying to keep the pain and sorrow out as they began to recognize many of the bodies that lay in the snow; some were all alone, while others lay next to a friend or a lover or a pup. The silence was nearly unbearable as Suzaku searched all around for both his mate and mother. The adult wolves then realized that some carcasses were missing according to the pools of blood that were missing a body or two and the trails of blood that appeared in the dirt before disappearing. As Suzaku traveled along the perimeter of the clearing, he was able to see a strange trail in the snow. And a piece of an ear. A very familiar scented, dark furred ear.

"Marianne!"

At the sound of her name coming from a panicked Suzaku, the dark she-wolf came running at full speed. "What is it, Suzaku!? Did you find him!? Is he hurt!? Answer me, damn it!" Suzaku lowered his head sorrowfully and held back tears as he pushed the small piece of evidence that Lelouch may not be alright. Marianne didn't need to smell the piece of wolf to know that it was from her son, yet she did so anyways.

"…Lelouch…oh my god! My son!"

By the time Charles, V.V., and Genbu had arrived along with "reinforcements", Marianne was crying her heart and soul out into the night air and snow while saying Lelouch's name in snarls or sorrow-filled whimpers. Beside her sat a shocked and unblinking Suzaku as he stared at an ear. He stared not knowing if he would ever be able to see Lelouch again while alive or if he would have to wait for an honorable death to meet him before being able to see his love once more.

…

By the time the second day had arrived, both humans and the pups were far beyond tired. For some of the pups, hunger tore at them like a pack of ravenous carrion would a carcass. Lelouch was too busy thinking about Suzaku to notice the noise his stomach was making. The only time the pups came alive was when the humans stopped their small parade during the middle of the day and began to talk amongst themselves. Their loud squabbles made even C.C. stare up at them with a twitching ear. Finally, after deciding something, one of the younger humans began to fill a small cup to the very brim. He went to one of the smaller traps that held a rather small, yet stalky, Alpha male, and held out the small cup. Since he had not had a drink of anything, Sean began to drink from the, strangely pink, liquid inside with big thirsty gulps. Soon, the young human was joined by another, much older male.

Rin, who was surprisingly still alive, watched and noticed how the pups began to get strange, unfocused eyes before falling asleep. She felt her eyes narrow and her strength come back to her as she watched the humans turn towards Lelouch and C.C. before filling the cups once more with the foreign fluid. With a snarl, Rin rose from under a carcass of Naoto, a Holy Lord and friend of hers. The humans stared in surprise which turned to panic when she lunged to the closest human and bit his neck. Her canines were barely able to break the skin since she was quite weak. As the rest of the humans lunged for their weapons, Rin shook out her fur before jumping up and knocking Clovis, C.C., Lelouch, and an empty cage over. The moment they crashed into the hardened snow, the crudely made cages broke apart and, with a little ushering from Rin, the pups were once again on the run. But not before a human was able to hit Clovis on the head with a stick.

As they ran, the snow around them seemed to explode. Even when Rin yelped at a bang, the four wolves did not stop. Soon, they ended up leaving the humans behind and began to walk or limp. Finally, not being able to stand the amount of pain, Rin walked over to a small tree and collapsed against it. As the brown furred she-wolf lay there and panted, the rest of the pups crawled towards her.

"Are-are you going t-to be o-okay?" asked C.C. in a trembling voice as she tried not to think about the blood that was starting to pool on the ground surrounding the brown furred she-wolf. Rin smiled at the pups that surrounded her before laying her head back on the cold snowy floor, feeling a numbness begin to spread.

"Yes, I'm going to be fine C.C." Rin sighed before continuing, finally feeling the pain of her wounds give way to numbness. "I'm just…going to rest for a bit, that's all. Now just stay quiet and lay close to me so I could give you whatever warmth I have…" This caused the pups to huddle even closer to the green eyed she-wolf. Even though they said nothing, they listened as Rin continued to talk. "Yeah, don't worry. I'm just…going to…sleep for a bit…and when I get up…we'll start making our way…back home…" The pups then began to sleep peacefully next to Rin who ended up smiling before drawing her final breath and letting it out. She left with a small, kind smile on her face.

…

When Lelouch woke up, he began to realize just how cold it was. _Did dad leave the grass parted, again? _Lelouch thought as he opened his eyes. He was greeted by a white washed world. When he turned towards the warmth beside him, he saw both C.C. and Clovis. When he turned towards the source of the rather cold temperatures, he found an extremely still and bloodied Rin. When he saw the brown colored blood, the events of the other day came back to him in a rush. He quickly woke up C.C. and Clovis, both of which quickly awoke. It didn't take long for all the pups to come to term with the fact that Rin was dead. They all bowed their heads as a sign of respect towards the great warrior. Knowing that staying with the body would mean their demise, Lelouch quickly demanded that they bury her in as much snow as they could before moving on. Just before they could start the process of burying the brown wolf, Lelouch quickly tore off her teeth necklace and was able to wrap it around his own neck. They also licked her muzzle in a sort of childish affection to the she-wolf that was like an aunt to them.

He then began to help the other two pups in burying her body. When they were done, they had a moment of complete silence before beginning to walk in a direction. They didn't know where they were going and simply hoped that it was the right one. As they walked through the maze of trees, the three pups tried to catch prey but ended up failing epically. They were going fine until sunset rolled around, marking their full second or third day away from the pack. They had all stopped when Clovis said that he was feeling a headache coming on. He tried to convince them that he was fine but they knew that he was wrong when he began to whimper in pain. Though she wasn't entirely sure, C.C. was pretty positive that Clovis's pain came from the blow that the human had given the blonde wolf. What was worse was that both Lelouch and C.C. began to start having a fog cloud their minds. Slowly, though they didn't realize it, their memories were beginning to disappear behind a curtain.

"Are you okay?" Lelouch asked as he tried to search for a name in his mind. Clovis smiled before trying to get up for the third time. The blue eyed Beta male smiled when he was able to stand up and walk.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just that all this running has worn me out."

C.C. felt her eyes narrow into a disapproving glare. "Clovis! You should be sitting down and resting! Not standing up and straining yourself even more!" Before he could reply, the blue eyed male collapsed on the ground once more.

"Oh, don't worry, C.C.! I'll make it through the night!" he said before settling down onto the cold snow and waited as the two pups began to settle down beside him and share their warmth.

…

Clovis did not get to see the sunrise. He was too busy frolicking alongside Rin and Gabrielle in the Meadow of the Stars to be distracted by a thing such as a sunrise. This did not mean that Lelouch and C.C. weren't crying when they woke up. Even though they couldn't remember who he was or how he was important to them, they cried because they felt guilty and alone now that he was gone.

They stayed there; not knowing who they were or even their reason for living. They had no purpose. As far as they were concerned, they had nowhere important to be. So they sat their crying or taking naps or trying to catch the elusive birds that would fly by. The only time they truly moved away was when they heard a strange noise. And it wasn't to move away from the noise. No, it was to move towards it. They slowly ran up a small hill and looked over it to see a large wooden thing that carried strange, yellow grass on it. When it came to a stop, the pups began to get closer to it. They hid under a large bush when four large animals jumped off the grass and began to run around and chase each other. Three other things, not different from the first four, also came off the grass. These three were much larger than the first four which caused the white and black pups to believe that these were the adults.

Lelouch and C.C. were surprised when one of the younger animals decided to break away from the group and walk towards them. Since the two pups didn't know if the animal was a threat or not, they decided to back away. When it reached a hand out towards them, C.C.'s nose was the first to sniff its paw. Deciding that she was safe, the white pup let her pink tongue dart out. The thing made a noise before raising her paw. At first C.C. flinched and started to back away but the thing would have none of that. It quickly picked up the struggling C.C. and began to pet her. C.C. quickly and willingly gave into the human's whims. Lelouch then let himself be known, wanting to be treated just like his companion. Fortunately, he was not disappointed. The little animal then turned towards her older counter parts with the wolf pups in each arm. To say that the adults were less than satisfactory was an understatement. One of them began to yell while another began to push the other animals back onto the yellow grass. The last stood to the side and merely watched. While they couldn't understand what it was saying, the two pups got the jist of what the thing was saying. They weren't wanted.

At this conclusion, they began to cry their little hearts out. They stopped when the little animal began to pet them once more and watched as the animal that had been watching them walked over to the angry animal and talk in a whispered voice. When the angry animal spoke, he said something before the one holding the pups made a squealing sound. It then hugged the pups tightly before climbing onto the yellow grass and sat alongside the other little animals. The two pups stared in amazement as the other little animals began to pet them lightly.

They soon began to forget the events that had happened earlier and simply gave into the love and care that was being shown to them now. Though Lelouch was slightly annoyed when the image of a brown little wolf with green eyes kept on popping into his head and begin to make his heart hurt.

…

It had been three days since the attack and the pack had yet to get over it. More than half the pack was kept up as guards during the night while the other half guarded them during the day. The adults even allowed some of the older pups and the ones who had fought, guard alongside the warriors. Hunting was hard because of the entire ruckus caused during the battle. Finally, after thoroughly searching the entire territory and even some of the land just outside of it, they were going to bury all of the dead wolves they could find.

Suzaku stared at the snowy ground as the older wolves began to bury their dead. Twenty six of the forty eight dead/missing wolves were being buried today. Some of which had been rather close to the dark haired pup. He remembered he had played with Ryoga, Urabe, and Naoto on the small mound where the Four Holy Lords would train. He remembered how he had waited impatiently outside Old Man Kirihara's den for his first kill necklace to be finished and how hard the old geezer had laughed when Suzaku said that he thought that the teeth would be more…amazing when they were on the necklace. He remembered when he and Asahina both played a trick on Chiba and told her that Tohdoh wanted to see her in the Lover's Clearing. He remembered challenging Lenard Lubie to a play fight only to be verbally beaten by his daughter who now sat a little ways over from him and near her father's grave. Suzaku sat next to Marianne and stared down at the tiny mound before them. There, they had buried the only thing that they could find of his mate. His ear.

Right now, all the little Alpha could feel was emptiness. Like a bottomless pit was yawning before him. And he told this to Marianne. The dark furred Alpha stared at him before breaking into hysterical laughter. Her next words slightly shocked Suzaku and the rest of the pack; except Charles.

"I never wanted pups. In fact, I never liked them. They whined, and complained, and made smelly poop, and demanded their mothers of anything and everything. I hated everything about them," the dark furred she-wolf said without a hint of hesitation. "When I found out that I was going to be a mother, I was ready to go through every method known to us to get rid of the troublesome nuisance. Charles was able to stop me; saying that there was a possibility that it could turn out for the best. When I was giving birth to Lelouch, I seriously wanted to kill Charles for saying that and convincing me. But…" Everyone looked at her and took notice in her newly found hesitance. "When I truly looked at Lelouch, when I saw his face…I realized at that moment just how much I loved him. I loved the way his tongue curled when he yawned and how his eyes seemed to shine in the light…and now that he is gone…" Marianne let fresh tears find and make their own paths down her furry face. "I…I just…!" Before anyone could make a move to comfort her, Marianne turned and looked towards Suzaku with a strange and somewhat scary fire in her eyes.

"If you truly loved my son, you would know to never forgive the humans. Hate them, Suzaku. Hate them with all of your might. And, maybe one day…when we win this war…you will be able to join him in the Meadow of the Stars."

And with those words, Suzaku's heart was no longer a bottomless pit. It was now a pit filled with his raw hate. With those words, Suzaku's own eyes burned a cruel and unforgiving fire. False knowledge of his mate's death had turned the kind hearted and proud Alpha into a cold and merciless hunter.

And he made humans his main prey.

**/-/-/+_+\-\-\**

**Comments:**

**Okay, question:**

**What is the funniest prank that you have ever seen/performed? It could be from the internet or whatever.**

**I need some material for a new fanfiction that I'm thinking of posting but I need some material! Please help!**

**AND (as always) REVIEW!**

**P.s. sorry for the mistakes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**REVIEWS!**

**ZZ960107: **that was sad :( poor Lulu but thanks for the updating

**Reply: **I know I know…I suck at angst! And I just realized how weird Lelouch's ear will be later on in the story! But hey! Suzaku needs _some way _to identify Lelouch as being his mate!

**Valkyriefan: **I just wanted to say that i love this story i am a huge code geass fan and i love how you are portraying the characters and were this story is going i can't wait to see more great job

**Reply: **Well hello there! Really? I feel like my characters a very badly made. I hope I read a review from you on this chapter as well!

**A/N: I never really understood why Nina is usually called a table raping lesbian psycho bitch. Or at least that was until I watched an episode of Code MENT and then the actual episode. I was like "OMFG!" And then a light bulb flashed in my head and I was like "Ohhh! Now it makes sense!" I feel all late now! This chapter is more like trying to help fill you in on what has happened over the years ever since the attack. Either way, enjoy!**

**/-/-/+_+\-\-\**

**Seven Years without Love**

_**1 A.T.B. (**__A__**fter **__T__**he **__B__**attle)**_

Suzaku shook the snow from his brown, curly coat as he waited for the signal to come from Marianne. It was snowing rather hard but it left no lasting effect on the focused Alpha. The doe that was looking for food along with her little fawn paid no attention to the blistering cold as she struggled to find any kind of sustenance. Suzaku continued to watch the soon-to-be fresh kill and thought of how tasty it would be when it was killed. The brown wolf felt the pain of familiar hunger twist and claw at his belly. He was immediately reminded that this meal wasn't going to be for him. It would be going to the elders and expecting/nursing she-wolves of the pack. Even the Omegas were going to have to wait.

When he heard the sound of a twig snap, both Suzaku and the deer stopped what they were doing and looked at their surroundings. The green eyed Alpha was grateful that he had picked a place that helped camouflage his pelt. A few moments later, a rather large rabbit slowly came out from a bush and the wolf had to give a small sigh of relief since he had been expecting a hunting human. When he felt eyes on him, Suzaku looked towards the large rock that jutted from the ground and saw Marianne staring at him. With a nod, Suzaku turned back to the prey, crouched down, and waited. After at least five seconds, Suzaku darted away from the patch of trees and headed towards the hardest prey to catch, the rabbit. As he chased after the fat, white rabbit, Suzaku could hear as Marianne began her own attack on the doe and fawn; their shrieks echoing in his ears. He then focused on the prey before him and sped up; using the technique Marianne had shown him moons ago. Before long, he lunged forward and put all his fury into the snapping of his jaws. The force was so great, Suzaku watched as the rabbit's head fall off and the blood begin to spew down onto the frozen earth.

Suzaku then dropped the rabbit's decapitated body next to the head before picking both up and running back to the small clearing that was rather far from the Britannian Pack camp. He nodded to Marianne before letting go of the rabbit in order to grab the fawn and swing her up onto his back. Marianne watched her apprentice before grabbing the doe by its torn and bloodied throat and dragging the carcass across the clearing and towards the camp.

It was a long journey but, by the time it was over, they were immediately swarmed by their packmates. They carried the fresh-kill all the way to the Elders' den and the Nursery; the wolves there barely nodded in thanks before attacking the food. Suzaku and Marianne then went to the fresh kill pile to see what their reward for the hunt was while speaking to no one. Though some of the much newer pups didn't seem to get it, everyone else knew just how much the Bloody Snow Battle had affected them. They spoke only when necessary and mostly just to each other. When the two wolves stopped in front of the pile, they were met with a pitiful sight. Much of the big game had moved away from the area because of the humans so all that was left to them were birds, squirrels and rabbits.

Guarding the pitiful fresh-kill pile was Kyoshiro Tohdoh and Genbu Kururugi. Suzaku completely ignored the other two male wolves and instead plucked up the juiciest rabbit he could find. Though, instead of eating it himself, he dropped it to the floor and nudged it over to his former Alpha. Marianne was no longer considered the Alpha Female of the pack the day Genbu resigned his position of Second, just a few moons after the battle. Charles started to stay away from the grieving she-wolf and, in turn, began to favor other she-wolves.

Though no one even spread rumors about it openly, everyone knew that Marianne still held much influence over the males and warriors of the pack; unlike Seraphina who was practically just a decoration who got her power from Cornelia's achievements and Euphemia's kindness. Marianne had then moved back into the Knights of the Mound den which had also become the home of the Four Holy Lords. No one said anything about her choice; instead they had merely accepted it. But even the great Marianne had to restrain herself when she, and many others, watched as Seraphina walked into the Alpha den while being followed by both Cornelia and Euphemia.

Unfortunately, because of her new position, many of the other she-wolves began to openly snap at the black she-wolf and no one could do a thing about it. Suzaku, no matter what the circumstances, still saw Marianne as his Alpha and treated her as such. After a while, Marianne took him in as her apprentice and began to teach him The Flash's fighting style. Both Suzaku's former teacher, Tohdoh, and his father, Genbu, did not approve of this change in the once young and innocent wolf pup but they could not do a thing about it. Especially since they got their tails handed to them when they confronted both Suzaku and Marianne.

Even now, their disapproval showed in their eyes as Marianne nodded her thanks before bringing the piece of fresh kill closer to her. Once he saw that his gift had been accepted, Suzaku turned his brown furry head back towards the rest of the fresh-kill and chose a small squirrel as his breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Afterwards, the two Alpha wolves began to retreat to their usual spot; in the shade of the small tree that had decided to grow in their camp. Suzaku finished his small meal before the she-wolf did, but, instead of immediately taking off to hunt again, he pushed the remains aside, laid his head down, and closed his eyes.

Once closed, a familiar dream took hold. The sky was nearly clear with only a few clouds spread out against the blueness. The breeze felt warm and it made the field of flowers sway slightly. In the middle of it all, sat a small black wolf. Though he knew where this dream was going, Suzaku could not help but feel hope rising into his chest as he bounded towards the dark figure. And, just like always, he ran in front of Lelouch only to find him dead with his throat ripped out. The scene then changed to a snowy white one; blood everywhere along with wolves. He heard an echoed version of his name and turned to see Lelouch being chased by a human, just like last time. But, instead of merely tripping Lelouch up, the human caught a hold of the pup. Suzaku could only stare with wide eyes as the human tore his love apart once more. When he couldn't take it anymore, the entire world faded to black before the brown wolf began to regain a sense of his surroundings.

When he opened his eyes, Suzaku was surprised to find Marianne pressed against him, more like curled around him. She merely stared at him with understanding which let Suzaku know that she knew that he had another dream about Lelouch. Before anything else could be said, Marianne licked the tips of his ears in a motherly show of affection which reminded the green eyed Kururugi of his own mother who used to do the same thing when he got hurt.

Suzaku couldn't even tell Marianne thank you before a reddish pink she-wolf came trotting up to them. Her blue eyes darted towards Suzaku's green ones before resting on Marianne. "Marianne, I was wondering if it wouldn't be too much of a bother if you could accompany me and Mariel on a hunt."

Marianne quickly got up and shook out her coat. "Very well, Kallen." Marianne looked at Suzaku with soft eyes when she heard him growl softly. "It can't be helped, Suzaku. I will return soon."

Suzaku, after watching Marianne leave with both Kallen and Mariel, got up and buried the remains of their fresh-kill. As he did this, another she-wolf came up to him. The familiar pink coat helped identify the newcomer as Euphemia.

"Hey Suzaku, do you think you could come with me on a hunt? I really want to help out." Suzaku felt his eyes soften before nodding, not saying another word. He knew that Euphie just wanted to become his mate and that she really did want to help, but, deep down, he knew that he would resist her attempts for as long as he could. Suzaku then immediately thought about how hard it would be to resist the sweet smells that females and Omega males gave off when they reached sexual maturity. It is even harder for an Alpha male to resist, especially if they are not with their chosen mate. But that was something to worry about in the future. Right now, he had to focus on bringing in as much fresh-kill as he could to keep anymore of his packmates from dying of hunger.

…

Lelouch sighed as he felt his fur heat up comfortably from the fire. The sounds of his family preparing for supper and C.C.'s rhythmic snores filled his ears as well as the crackling sound the fire made as it ate away at the wood. Over the year that they had been with the Ashfords, both pups grew up into rather plump wolves and ended up catching on and learning the human's strange form of communication. Over the course of the year, Lelouch learned that the little human that had saved both him and the white wolf next to him was a female (known as a "little girl") and that her fur was a color called "blonde". He also found out that her eyes were called "blue" and that her name was "Milly". It seemed that her grandfather was called "Ruben" and that the other "brown" furred girl was named "Shirley". Shirley had a "dark greenish" color to her eyes while the smallest girl had "indigo" eyes and "dark green" hair. This little girl was named "Nina". They also had a little male human that they called a "little boy". Everyone seemed to call him "Rivalz". Rivalz had blue fur and "dark gray" eyes.

Their neighbors were a "man" and "woman". The man was called "Lloyd Asplund" while the female was called "Cecile Croomy".

Lelouch let a sigh slip past him as he felt his muscles relax from being out in the cold. Both he and C.C. followed their humans wherever they went and protected them from anything that they considered a danger. The village that they lived in had learned to fear the Ashfords because of the black and white wolves that stayed near them. At first, many of the villagers felt that they were dangerous but, after saving a little girl from a house fire, the people began to feel a bit safer. They would even pet Lelouch and C.C. on the head whenever they were close enough or toss them treats if they were feeling particularly friendly.

Just as Lelouch began to feel sleep pull at him, he heard both his given name and C.C.'s being called ("Duke" being his name and "Duchess" being C.C.). The two young wolves immediately stood up and trotted over to the dining room and jumped onto the waiting chairs that sat at the ready for them. The Ashfords always let the wolves eat with them since they wouldn't eat otherwise.

Ruben quickly said grace before they all began to dig in. For the first few weeks of their stay, the Ashfords had found it strangely ironic that the Ashford coat of arms had a black wolf and white wolf on either side of the shield while having a black and white wolf on either side of their table.

Lelouch found that today's dinner (rabbit stew) was delicious and was quite proud of the fact that he had been able to help Milly out in its preparation (mostly by nudging certain spices to her and barking when everything was too much or too little). Both he and C.C. were able to realize that, for some reason, they were quite happy. It was when they all rushed into the parlor after the meal did Lelouch finally understand what they were so happy about. Today was "Christmas" or something. The family then handed each other gifts and unwrapped them. Most of the colorful boxes had an animal fur coat. Both Lelouch and C.C. were also treated with some more comfortable beds for their sizes. It was when Milly put her dark grey coat down when Lelouch realized that the fur on the coat reminded him of his and C.C.'s own fur.

_**2 A.T.B.**_

Suzaku felt himself stagger around camp like he was one of those drunken humans. The wolves around him tensed up whenever he got too close and some of them even hid behind larger Alphas. The day that all wolves feared had come. Suzaku had reached his sexual maturity and, therefore, had the aching need to mate. Some of the mated couples had the audacity to growl at the lonely Alpha and the un-heated Omegas ran straight for their homes at the sight of him. Even though the Omegas that were going through their first heat were hidden safely inside their Heat Dens, their lustful scents filled the air. Finally, after not being able to take it anymore, the brown furred wolf ran out of the camp and as far away as he could while trying not to feel the pain of his sex as he got further and further away from any sort of release. When he finally stopped, it was because he jumped into the cold, spring river. Any fish that had come out of hiding were immediately scared away as Suzaku began to thrash around as if he were still running.

When the heat left his baby making stick, the cold male Alpha slowly crawled out of the river and merely laid his head on the bank. _Lelouch…this could have either been the day we made love or the day Schneizel would try to kill me for getting anywhere near you…sadly, it's neither…_

…

As Lelouch began to yelp and stumble around in the kitchen, Milly tugged on some warm boots before running outside with her skirts in hand. The black male wolf felt a fiery pain in his belly and the _need_ to do _something_! At this point, anything would do. He didn't know what was going on and felt fear begin to crawl through his veins. C.C. could only watch with terrified golden eyes as Lelouch knocked over glass and plates.

By the time Milly returned, she had Lloyd and Cecile towing behind her since the rest of the family had left for town. They immediately came to the young wolf's side and felt him over, checking for anything that could be giving the family member pain. It was only when Cecile yelped and began to blush hard did they realize what was going on. By the end of Lloyd's explanation, Milly was left smirking, blushing, and laughing down at the dog that now lay on the floor. What Lloyd found strange was that "Duke" was most definitely male yet he seemed to be going through what most female wolves did during sexual maturity. He also found it strange that "Duchess" was in no way acting differently than before. It only strengthened the man's belief that these were not normal wolves.

_**3 A.T.B.**_

Suzaku groaned in pain as he and many of his packmates were led down the Healing Tunnel. He remembered the first heart stopping pain that had started all the rest. He had been in the Sparring Clearing and talking to Gino, a Beta male that had blonde fur and blue eyes, when suddenly the cheerful wolf fell to the ground and writhe in pain.

Suzaku was about to help when he understood his friends need to collapse onto the floor. They had been found by Leonhardt, an auburn furred Beta with golden eyes just a shade darker than C.C.'s, and were immediately rushed to the camp. There, they were led to the Healer's den along with other pained packmates. The tunnel that they were in now then suddenly gave way to a huge cavern. Surrounding them were glowing pink crystals. V.V. then brought each wolf to conveniently placed moss beds near the walls of the cave. Suzaku was placed on a moss bed in between a white Omega male named Rai and Gino. The brown Alpha felt the pain slowly wash away as the pink light fell on him which caused him to sigh in relief.

Suzaku's relief became short lived when V.V. began to explain why they were going through such pain.

"We have kept this secret hidden from any and all pups until it was their time. Now it is your own time and the secret shall also become yours.

V.V. took in a deep breath before continuing. "We wolves have the ability to turn into humans."

It was silent before cries of outrage shot out. "You jest!"

"Quit fooling around!"

"Yeah! We're in pain here!"

Suzaku merely stared around before looking at his paws. He noticed how the fur seemed to fall away and show a light brown color on his flesh before the hair grew back. He felt his muscles shift and tense painfully and how his bones seemed to stretch and snap back. For a second, he wondered how they would all look as humans before his thoughts, once again, returned to Lelouch.

_Well, at least he will not feel the pain that this transformation is bringing on…_

…

Lelouch and C.C. let out pained yelps as they writhed on the floor. The Ashfords could only watch in shock and horror as the wolves features changed to have more human like qualities before transforming back. It had been going on for hours now and no matter what they did, the wolves' pain did not cease. When she could no longer take it, C.C. (or Duchess) began to completely transform. Her soft, white fur fell and her pale skin took over. Her hind legs grew out and became long graceful limbs while her front legs became flawless arms. Her snout shrunk in a painful looking way and her head began to rapidly grow lime green hair. Very small mounds appeared on her chest and, by the time she was done, the entire Ashford family along with Lloyd and Cecile had blushes on their shocked faces. Only when the now green haired girl began to whimper did Ruben snap out of his stupor and swung a wolf fur coat over the wolf-turned-girl.

After a few minutes of shivering, C.C. fell asleep on the floor with a pile of white fur surrounding her and not even Lelouch's cries could wake her. With Lloyd's help, Ruben was able to move the wolf/girl onto Milly's bed and could only watch with wide eyes as Lelouch continued his fight.

It was another hour and a half before Lelouch stopped trying. By this time, Lloyd and Cecile were beginning to examine C.C.'s new body and had been crowded over by the other four children. They watched as Lelouch's silky black fur fell to the floor and soft, smooth skin appeared. His paws grew out into elegant looking hands and certain…areas became longer. The three girls had their eyes covered and were only able to see after the transformation was done and the wolf/boy was covered by a blanket. They were able to get a glimpse of his now wide open purple eyes (which they never truly appreciated) before they closed to the world for a short, five hour nap.

_**4 A.T.B.**_

Suzaku stood at the outer edges of the circle of packmates and watched as another pair of wolves began to argue with their words and teeth. The pack's greatest warriors stood just on the other of the circle of cheering wolves and they watched with disdain in their eyes. Soon, after some drops of blood splattered on the summer earth, the two wolves that had been in the center were pulled away from each other and led away. Their spots were taken by another readied pair but, before they could have a chance to start their debate, Charles's howl echoed throughout the crowded camp.

"Enough! Go to your duties for now and we shall continue this tomorrow!"

There were a few grumbles but everyone complied and began to either leave the camp or head towards their homes. Suzaku, instead of moving an inch of his brown furry butt, decided to stay a bit longer. Noticing this, Marianne drew closer to her former student, knowing that he was trying and mostly succeeding in hiding the internal storm that was occurring. "So…what do you think we should do? Attack the humans before they attack us or try to stay hidden?"

Though it must have been exceedingly difficult, Suzaku was able to keep his voice low and emotionless. Even his once wide green eyes held no sort of feeling in them. "I think we should get rid of the humans. That way we no longer have to fear for the pups futures, be able to expand our territory, and have a much larger supply of prey."

Marianne nodded, knowing that Suzaku was raging underneath his hide. "I agree. That way, no one would have to suffer through pain similar to ours." When the brown Alpha said nothing, Marianne continued as she stared at the sinking sun which to disappear behind a large amount of angry looking clouds.

"You've grown, Suzaku. I'm sure that most of our packmates believe that you have gotten over your heartache. I am proud of you." This caused Suzaku to stare at his mentor in wide eyed surprise. "You know that I never liked pups, right? Well, I feel that, in a way, I am able to connect to my son through you and it is mostly because of that…well…you know." And Suzaku really did know. It was because of that very same reason that he even became as close as he did to the bitter she-wolf. They both reminded each other of the one wolf that they loved above all others.

"Marianne…I will not rest until every human that I see is resting in their own blood." Marianne gave him a peaceful looking smile before closing her eyes and feeling the wind ruffle her black fur.

"I would appreciate it if you kept your word."

…

Lelouch quickly followed Rivalz into the house just as the rain started to come down harder. Inside, they found Milly, C.C., Shirley, and Nina sitting near the lit fireplace in wet clothes of their own.

"I see you ladies were also caught in this horrible weather," Lelouch said in perfect English. It took him a while, but both he and C.C. had been able to learn enough of the humans' language to be able to speak it fluently enough.

"Yup!" Milly said as she held out two semi-dry towels for the soaked boys. The two males nodded their thanks before beginning to pat themselves down. "So, how was your day?"

Lelouch and Rivalz looked at each other and thought about how the other boys in town tried to beat them up and how Lelouch had brought out a pocket knife and acted like he knew how to use it. It had been enough for them to be able to escape from there alive. Though, there would probably be some telltale bruises appearing tomorrow. "Good and yours?"

The girls looked at each other and thought of the snobbish girls in town that had decided to tease C.C. about her unique green hair. They were all surprised when C.C. pulled an actual sword (sharpened and all) out from under her rather puffy dress. She had then proceeded to cut up the other girls' dresses and become nude in public. She actually knew how to wield a sword for some reason. "It went rather well, didn't it C.C.?" Milly said with a smirk as she turned her eyes to the yellow eyed girl.

C.C. didn't hesitate in her answer. "Of course it did!" C.C. was about to continue but a clap of thunder silenced her.

"Wow…I feel sorry for the poor animals out there." This statement earned Rivalz a few raised eyebrows from both Lelouch and C.C.

"Sorry, sorry!"

…

Suzaku continued on his way towards the flooding Nursery Den even though he was beyond cold and the rain stung as it fell upon him. When he was near the entrance, he made a final push and began to descend into the yawning hole before him. It was difficult to maneuver through the muddy floor but Suzaku was able to manage. He tried visiting each den at the end of the tunnels. He then turned to leave and seek actual shelter instead of looking into the much deeper tunnels which were practically filled to the brim with rainwater.

Before he was able to leave the bottom levels completely, he heard a pitiful sound. The now muddied wolf paused and stayed as still as he could as he strained to hear any sign of life.

There. Suzaku turned his body completely around and began to splash down a nearly filled tunnel. The water level continued to rise until even his back was getting wet. When he came to another stop he was able to hear the sounds of struggles and pitiful cries loud and clear. "Hello! Can you answer me!? I need you to say something!"

It was silent in living sounds before they started up in renewed fervor. "We're here! Help! Help us!" Suzaku was able to reach the voices and was suddenly assaulted by two different sets of paws. Instead of saying anything to them, he began to nudge the pups towards the entrance of the (now) nonexistent den. It was a struggle but they soon began to make progress.

"Come on! You can do it!" Though they said nothing in reply, Suzaku could sense that the pups were beginning to tire out. By the time they made it out of the Nursery Den, Suzaku had one pup on his back and the other's scruff firmly held in between his teeth. He then wadded to the closest mound that had the least amount of wolves on it. The Knights of the Mound's mound. There was a reason the Knights of the Mound were called…well, the Knights of the Mound. Their hill looked like an ordinary hill but, hidden under the moss and grass, were holes that varied from paw sized to something that can fit two wolves…if they were on top of each other. Only the best warriors were able to climb the hill and make it to the top without injuring themselves in the process. It was actually the test to see if a wolf qualified to become a Knight of the Mound. But Suzaku did not know this. Only those who tried out for a spot as a Knight would know such a thing and those that didn't make it in were sworn to secrecy so as to not temper with the results of another wolf.

So, without even thinking twice, Suzaku began his ascent to the top. The knights could only watch in amazement as Suzaku carried two pups up the hill without stepping into the (now) many holes that covered the hill even though the elements were against him. It was something that not even they would try. When he was within reach, Marianne grabbed a hold of the pup that was on Suzaku's back and hauled it off the male's back and into whatever warmth her body was supplying. A few of the other Knights huddled around Marianne and helped her warm the pup while the rest took the other pup from Suzaku and begin to do the same thing. When Suzaku finally reached the top, the male Knights nudged him in a show of camaraderie before huddling around him and the pups. It didn't feel as warm as a moss bed, but Suzaku felt much warmer now than he did a few seconds ago. When the brown wolf fell asleep, he was able to vaguely realize that the pups had wormed their way near him and were lying in between his paws.

_**5 A.T.B.**_

As Suzaku walked into the human building known as an inn, he could feel the human's eyes on him. He resisted the urge to scratch at the uncomfortable clothes that he had to wear so that the other humans could believe that he was human. The wolf-turned human sat down at one of the wooden tables and looked around as he waited for a human to come by and ask what he wanted. The Lord of the Mound (the official highest position that could be offered to a knight) looked around and noticed that the humans were beginning to get quite loud. A woman then shrieked in laughter but, to Suzaku, it reminded him of a shriek of pain. He remembered that, during their first village attack, this form came useful in confusing the humans. They had finally agreed to attack humans but were having trouble starting. Their first attempts were less than savory and many of their packmates died; including some of the remaining knights of the mound. They were going to make one last attempt and, if it did not work out, they would leave the humans alone. Marianne, not wanting to stop Suzaku's dream of killing every last human that crosses his path, came up with a plan.

They both knew that the pack would reject the idea but they also knew that it was the only way to succeed. A few moons before the attack, Marianne would watch as Suzaku learned to control his transformation. It took sometime but soon he was able to stand and walk but he had not been able to master talking. But, at that time, it had been enough. The day before the attack, Suzaku had managed to successfully integrate into the human society completely unnoticed.

When the attack began, they were most definitely surprised to see a human become a wolf and kill their children. Yes, even the children weren't spared. At first, the pack had been ready to exile Suzaku but then the other Knights began to say that they would leave with Suzaku if he was exiled. Since then, the pack was okay with the strategy as long as it was only the knights who got to change. Also, Suzaku had learned to speak like the humans which, he found, wasn't that hard at all. It felt nearly as natural as if he was speaking in a wolf's growls and barks.

After a few more minutes, Suzaku finally stood from his spot and made his way towards the back of the inn. When he passed by a guard in an empty hallway, Suzaku was able to grab the man's sword and plunge it through his neck. The Alpha found that these sharp sticks came in very handy at times such as now. When Suzaku yanked it out, he immediately came to the closest room to him and looked inside. He found a young couple asleep in their bed. Suzaku's green eyes shimmered in delight before he brought the blade over the man's neck. The human's jerk caused his mate to awaken but her scream wasn't loud enough to alert the others. It also didn't last very long which helped. After the deed was done, Suzaku quickly moved on to the next room. By the time he was on his fourth room, a blonde male came up to him with a smile.

"What are you? On your tenth human already?" Suzaku gave a smirk of his own before entering the next room; this one only holding four small children.

"Fifteenth," he said curtly before letting the sword sing as he swung down with all the force he could muster.

"Wow, you're really feeling it tonight, aren't you?" Gino said with a frown gracing his lips. Suzaku merely shrugged before picking up the heavy sword and moving onto the next child. By this time, the other little children began to awaken and could only stare in horror as another sibling of theirs was decapitated. Before Suzaku could warn him not to, Gino stepped behind the children, covered their eyes, and twisted their heads around and snapping their necks.

"Why the hell did you do that!?"

Gino continued to hold his ground even though he knew very well it was best not to get in Suzaku's way when he was like this. "Suzaku, I really don't think this anger towards the humans is healthy for you. I mean, I do realize why we hate them. Hell, I hate them as much as the next wolf, but we could still make the deaths of the little ones less, I don't know, violent!"

Suzaku merely continued to glare coldly at Gino and was about to snap at him when screams began to erupt in the area of the inn that served as a pub. When he began to hear the humans' screams, a smile appeared on his face. "It's begun." When they walked out of the room, they were greeted by a bloody Kallen who had an ax in her hands. The dress that she wore was also covered in blood and looked like that of a farm girl's

Suzaku nodded a greeting to a fellow Lord of the Mound before dropping the sword to the ground. "Did you make their deaths bloody?"

Kallen gave Suzaku and Gino a toothy grin and hummed her yes. Kallen had been given the title Lord of the Mound when she took out a patrol of five humans by herself. They had apparently been setting traps and Kallen had ended up in one of them. She had nearly died but then she remembered her brother, Naoto, who had been one of the Four Holy Lords. After her run in with the humans, Gino had begun to realize just how in love he was with her.

The three Knights made their way to the dining hall and found it littered with bodies. "It seemed that this place was the first one that they hit," Gino said with a serious tone. Kallen walked around and examined the bodies, sometimes kicking them with her bare feet that had been hidden by the large dress she wore. Meanwhile, Suzaku stared out the window and watched as the humans ran to and fro, searching for safety. When one passed by the window, Suzaku's hand darted out, shattering the glass in the process, and caught the human's head. He brought the struggling human closer before slamming the terrified creatures head on top of the shards. He them began to grind the screaming human's face in while wearing an emotionless expression. This caused even Kallen to look away while Gino had to leave the room entirely.

After making sure that the human was completely dead, Suzaku motioned to Kallen and the two made their way out the door. When he passed by a burning torch, Suzaku grabbed it and turned back to face the now empty inn. All around them, shadows seemed to dart from the shadows before grabbing and dragging unsuspecting humans into them. "Let this place burn," Suzaku said before bringing the fire against the wood of the building and lighting the entire place up.

Suzaku turned away from the flames and began to walk towards the other buildings. Kallen merely stared at Suzaku's retreating back while thinking only one thought in her head. _Poor Suzaku…his soul is hurting so much even after all the seasons that have past…_

…

As the sun reached its peak, both Lelouch and C.C. dropped off their farming tools, unclothed and then transformed into wolves, not even feeling anything that could be considered pain. Milly and Ruben Ashford watched fondly as the wolves that had become part of their family ran off into the woods near their home. Ruben understood that, deep in their hearts, Lelouch and C.C. were wolves. Even if the only memories they had were of their time with the Ashfords, their lost memories were what made them the wolves that they saw today. But Milly wasn't as wise as her grandfather. She believed that they were the only world that the two wolves lived in. She couldn't have been more wrong.

As the two wolves ran through the spring forest, they felt their caged hearts soar with every breath. When they were with the Ashfords, it was okay. It felt nice to be with what they considered to be "a family" but it was not the same as running in the forest with them. In fact, the Ashfords have never even tried following them into the forest.

It made the wolves slow their pace to a stop and caused them to look back towards the place that had been their home for almost six years now. As they stop and look, they find themselves faced with the same option. Stay or go. And, as always, they find themselves heading back to the house with their hearts weighed down with guilt for wanting to leave and yearning to find out what exactly has been calling out to them from the woods. The two wolves knew that the answer was locked away in their memories but the only thing that they could truly remember was being found by Milly. The day when the Ashfords first began to take care of them.

_**6 A.T.B**_

Suzaku's eyes widened and his hackles rise as he began to smell an all too annoyingly familiar smell. The Omega that sat across the clearing had abruptly sat up and began to smell itself, making its dark eyes bulge in surprise. Early Heats sometimes annoyingly sprung up. V.V. was quick to move and had a now grown up Kaguya move the Omega female to one of the Heat Dens. But even that was too slow for Suzaku.

He was running out of the camp at the fastest he could go while hearing his name being called into the wind. He continued to run and didn't pay any attention on where he was going. His only focus was to get away from that scent. It was at times like these where not even Suzaku himself could still believe that he was a virgin. The brown Alpha had not even gone low enough to rut against a log or bush or anything. Most Alphas by his age would have at least mated once with a willing Omega, but not Suzaku. Some wolves did not understand Suzaku's need to stay away from the idea of getting a mate but even Suzaku's subconscious knew if his destination had anything to say about it.

When Suzaku finally did stop, he had to repress the groan that welled up in his throat. He had ended up coming to the very same clearing that had practically taunted him for a majority of his childhood. As Suzaku walked towards the center of it, he could remember which bodies lay where and their cause of death. He then continued to walk towards the very edge of the clearing to the spot where he had found the only part left of Lelouch. He didn't know how long he stayed there but, when Suzaku heard the sound of a twig snap, he jumped around and froze, letting in the evening wind carry its cool breeze through him. Suzaku jumped again when he heard a voice.

"Calm down, it's only me," Euphemia said as she stepped out from behind a large bush. Suzaku gave a sigh of relief as the pink wolf walked closer. Seraphina had managed to stay in power for a while now, but Suzaku had a feeling that that wouldn't last long. Marianne had started to hang around Charles once more and hanging around less with the other knights. He could tell from the way Bismarck and Jeremiah watched her that she was being sorely missed. Most of the knights that had been around at the time when Lelouch was still with them had either passed away or was about to. The only ones that remained were Marianne, Bismarck, Jeremiah, and Nonette. Everyone else was from the Bloody Snow Generation or the one after that. The pups that had lived through the Bloody Snow battle were considered part of the Bloody Snow Generation.

Before Suzaku could truly say anything, Euphemia waved him away with her tail. "Let me speak first, Suzaku." The pinkette took a deep breath in before speaking.

"Suzaku, usually, by my age, females already have pups and mates of their own." _I should have known, she never really did give up, _Suzaku thought fondly as he watched the Beta female struggle with her words. "I have had many willing Alphas come up to me over the years and offer their…services…but! None of them has so much of a hold on me as you do Suzaku! And I've waited for you for so long! But, I feel as if you never let go of my dead brother, and it hurts so much! Please Suzaku! Let go of the past and embrace the future that is available to you!"

Suzaku waited until she was done before speaking. "Euphie, my memory of Lelouch isn't the only thing holding me back from starting a family." She looked up at Suzaku in surprise.

"Huh? It isn't?"

Suzaku shook his brown, curly fur before continuing. "The truth is I don't want to raise my family in a place where humans can hurt them. Kill them even. I don't want my children to be sad if I or my mate died because there is a strong possibility for both." The green eyed Alpha paused and looked Euphie in the eye.

"Euphemia." The pink wolf felt herself stiffen when Suzaku addressed her by her full name.

"Yes…?"

"How about we make a deal?" This caused the violet blue eyed she-wolf to tilt her head to the side.

"What kind of deal?"

"The kind that I know you will like."

Euphemia straightened up even more and nodded. "Okay, let's hear it!"

Suzaku straightened up to his full height and made himself feel comfortable. "After getting rid of the final villages that are left in what will be our future territory, I will be willing to look for a mate. If you are willing to stay free and pure until then, then I will take you up on your offer."

If it were possible, Euphemia's eyes may have exploded in a supernova's brilliance. "Yes! I agree!"

Suzaku smiled before letting it falter a bit. "Then let us make it official." Euphemia felt a gasp rise in her throat as Suzaku began to make his way back towards the middle of the clearing. He then brought his paw up to his snout and carefully bit it. The brown Alpha then put his now wounded leg over the very center of the now holy land that was made pure by the blood and sacrifice of the wolves that fell there six years ago.

"I, Suzaku Kururugi, swear that I shall become the mate of Euphemia li Britannia after the last of the humans and their villages have been purged from the Britannia Pack and what was the Kururugi Pack's territory thus making it a safe haven for our pups and their pups and even their pups. I shall not, in any means, try to break or terminate the bargain that is being created now." Suzaku then pulled back his paw and looked towards Euphemia who nodded. The pink wolf pulled her paw to her lips and bit her fore leg, drawing the proper amount of blood. She then hung it over the very same are Suzaku had, and said her own end of the bargain.

"I, Euphemia li Britannia, swear that, until the time comes where Suzaku Kururugi has finished his part of the bargain, I shall remain pure and untouched in every meaning of the word. I shall not, in any means, try to break or terminate the bargain that is being created now." When Euphemia pulled her leg back, the area that had been touched by the blood began to glow a pink color, not completely unlike the Sakuradite that was hidden underneath the very ground they stood upon. Suzaku then looked up to Euphemia.

"It is done." Before she could reply, Suzaku raised his muzzle to the moon and howled with Euphie not far behind.

…

Lelouch tilted his head and looked towards the east side of the forest that surrounded their home. As he sat on the roof and stared at the moon, he began to wonder if it was just his imagination or if he really hear a howl in that general direction. Before he could think too much on it, he heard a set of footsteps coming towards the bottom of the barn. When he leaned out and checked, he was surprised to see Shirley there with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

When she noticed him staring at her, she began to feel a blush coming on and waved her arms wildly. Knowing what she wanted, Lelouch dropped down the ladder and waited patiently for her to come. By the time she arrived, the light brown haired girl was out of breath.

"S-so…Lulu…what are you, hah hah, doing here?" Lelouch held in a chuckle of amusement and merely pointed up at the stars.

"I'm star gazing."

Shirley then began to blush again and merely said "oh." Before it could get any awkward, Lelouch pointed in a certain direction.

"Do you see those clusters of stars?" Shirley nodded and let Lelouch continue. "That is Pegasus. And those stars over there make up Orion!" Lelouch then began to show Shirley all the constellations that he knew about and relayed all the stories he had heard about them in Grandfather Ruben's small collection of books. At one point though, while leaning back, Shirley's hand brushed against the wolf boy's and Shirley had the sudden need to run far, far away. Lelouch watched in wide eyed surprise as Shirley practically fell down the ladder and nearly tripped over herself as she ran for the house.

_Um…okay…night…?_

_**7 A.T.B**_

Suzaku paced outside of the Alpha's den while Euphemia sat a few feet away from him with a smile on her face. He remembered how he had been out hunting with Luciano and Akito when Euphie had run to them and announced that Marianne was going into labor. The Flash's former apprentice had immediately rushed to the scene and shoved his way to the front of the crowd. He still remembered when Marianne had first told him that she was once again going to have Charles's pups and that it would be her second litter in her fourteen year lifespan.

Suzaku's mind had a million thoughts a minute. So many questions that he wanted to ask yet knew that it wouldn't be alright to ask at the moment. Finally, Marianne's screeching stopped and so did Suzaku's pacing. There were growls and snarls being heard until Charles finally stepped out.

"Suzaku! Come out!" Suzaku looked at Euphemia who nodded her head. "Go" she seemed to say. So, with his ears flat against his head and his belly touching the ground, Suzaku crawled to Charles.

"Yes?"

Charles hesitated before looking away. "Marianne wishes to see you before anyone else. She will not tell me why so just please hurry on." Suzaku was shocked and stayed where he was until Charles snapped his teeth near the brown furred male's flank. "GO!"

Not wanting anymore trouble, Suzaku disappeared into the den. He was surprised to see Marianne lying there with her eyes closed.

"Suzaku? Is that you?" Suzaku started to nod until he realized that she wouldn't be able to see the gesture.

"Yeah, I'm here Sensei." Marianne chuckled weakly.

"I thought I told you to call me 'Marianne'." Suzaku gave a chuckle of his own as he sat down beside her.

"You did, but you will always be 'Sensei' to me." Marianne gave a wolfish grin.

"I'm sure that Tohdoh still doesn't like that."

This caused Suzaku to frown. "Tohdoh could roll around in the dirt with Chiba for all I care." Marianne laughed before falling silent.

"Say…Suzaku?"

"Yes, Sensei?" Marianne giggled a bit before continuing.

"Could you tell me what my pups look like? I'm…scared to open my eyes and find Lelouch lying there." Suzaku gulped audibly before saying anything.

"Of course Sensei." And so he began to lean over carefully. When he caught sight of the pups, he let out a sigh of relief. "You can open your eyes, Sensei. You don't need to be afraid." With those words, Marianne snapped open her eyes and looked down at the miniature Charleses. From what Suzaku could tell both were Betas but one of them was male and the other female. Marianne released a sigh that she didn't know she had been holding in. As the Alpha Female nudged her pups closer, Suzaku cocked his head to the side. "Pardon me for asking, but what would you have done if they…ended up looking like Lelouch?"

Marianne continued to stare at her pups before answering. "I think I would have killed them." Suzaku felt like he should have been surprised but in reality, he was kind of expecting it.

"So are you going to nurse them or have some other nursemaid do it for you?" The black she-wolf stayed quiet once more.

"I think I will pass them onto a nursemaid. At least after the first week or so." Suzaku also expected that answer.

"And their names?"

Marianne gave a laugh at that. "I'm going to name the little male Rolo and the little big sister Nunnally."

…

Lelouch, C.C., Milly, Shirley, Rivalz and Nina all stared at Ruben and Lloyd with mixed expressions. The news that they were one of three other towns left had barely reached them.

"And you say that it is all because of a pack of wolves?" Milly asked incredulously. Ruben nodded while Lelouch and C.C. stayed quiet.

"They apparently aren't ordinary wolves. Some say that they can disappear into thin air. Apparently the Indians that had lived here told stories about demon wolves who could think like a man does and have magical powers. They even went as far as to call them gods of the forest and such," Lloyd added with a bit of awe to his voice.

"Either way, from now on, I don't want any of you to be alone whenever you go out. If anything happens, come straight home and lock the doors and windows. The weapons are, as always, hidden in my room but you should have a few in your own, right?" The children nodded. Ruben then turned to the two wolf children sitting at the table. "Any tips on how to defend ourselves from a wolf?"

Lelouch raised an eyebrow towards Ruben. "Do you actually believe that demon wolves exist?" Ruben raised his own eyebrow and gave Lelouch a pointed look.

"You two exist. Why can't a demon wolf?" Lelouch rolled his own eyes before standing up.

"Okay first of all: no matter what happens, always protect your neck-"

**/-/-/+_+\-\-\**

**Comments:**

**Sorry but school decided to be mean. And I still haven't gotten any ideas on pranks!**

**Just leave a review for a prank idea! Come on! I need material!**

**P.s. I'm officially fifteen years old as of Saturday February 1st!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**REVIEW:**

ZZ960107: _Wow that was a quiet change in the whole plot. Suzaku you idiot with your stupid deal. Poor white fat rabbit got his head cut ;) update but not soon._

Reply: yeah, but either way you liked it right? I mean, who expected Suzaku to make that deal because I didn't!

hitomi65: _Great story_

Reply: Really? Is it a great story? Okay I may be fishing for more compliments. .

**A/N: Wow, it feels like I haven't updated in a while. Just so you know, updates may take a lot longer because my sister. Has had. Enough. So I can no longer borrow her laptop and type up my latest chapters. I'm actually doing this on my dad's computer. Hopefully it doesn't freeze up or anything. So read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**/-/-/+_+\-\-\**

**The Howl**

The moonlight filtered down through the trees and upon the forest floor. A light, easy breeze could be heard and felt as it took the lazily falling leaves on a joyride. For once in a great long while, the wolves that lived within the territory felt at peace while the humans feared for their lives. To say that it was a bit of a nice change was an understatement. To the wolves at least. A pair actually took advantage of the peaceful night and decided to play tag. Euphemia's pink pelt was transformed into a soft purple while Suzaku's turned to a dark brown.

Their laughter wasn't the only one that floated on the wind that night. Every wolf that was part of the Britannia Pack was out that night. The usually tired adults played childish games with their children. The warriors, usually stiff and guarded, went out of their way to start up a game or conversation. The Elders, who have been cooped up in their den for nearly a moon, walked out and lay on any smooth surface; choosing to either sleep, talk or argue with the younger wolves about how they are still able to hunt and stuff.

Suzaku had actually been cornered and interrogated by a Beta Elder. Her questions ranged from asking about his position as a Lord of the Mound to things about his relationship with Euphemia. He could no longer take her questioning when she asked about how many pups he planned on having with the pink she-wolf. Whether the universe was out to help or annoy him, Suzaku did not know. Tohdoh had actually been the one to save him from that situation but Euphie had been the one to save him from Tohdoh. Now the two young wolves were chasing each other through the beautifully lit forest. Euphie, who was being chased by Suzaku, suddenly stopped right before she fell into a small stream. Suzaku, being the brown furred idiot that he was, let his Alpha pride fill him and tackled the smaller wolf into the flowing water. Euphie laughed as she stood up and splashed her future mate with the refreshing water.

Suzaku could only laugh as he began to make his way back to dry land, gesturing to Euphie. He went back to her and began to nudge her out of the water when she merely pouted and stood her ground. "Come on, I don't want you catching a cold."

Euphemia laughed as she began to shake the water out of her coat. Suzaku turned his head and felt drops of water make their way over to him. After a few moments of peaceful silence, Euphemia laid down on the soft earth and stretched her head out, making a sweeping motion with her tail. "Come on, Suzaku, lay down with me." Suzaku laughed once more before walking over and wrapping his body around Euphemia's slightly smaller body. His head ended up on her head and this caused him to be jerked backwards and into a small yet special memory. It had been a rainy day and Suzaku had stayed with Lelouch in the Alpha den since their parents had gone out hunting that night. Lelouch had stayed cowering in his moss nest, trembling and yelping every time there was lightning. It got to the point where Suzaku had to practically lie on top of him to calm him down. An Alpha's presence, especially one that was your mate, could just about make you do anything. This included calming down even though there was a terrible storm just outside the den entrance.

Suzaku was brought back from the memory when he felt Euphemia shift underneath him. He noticed that she had moved her head out from under him and was now staring at him with soulful eyes.

"Do you regret making the deal with me?" Suzaku stared at her before sighing and laying his head back down.

"Are you really going there? Now of all times, Euphie?" The look of hurt that flashed across the pink Beta's face made Suzaku feel like a douche. He then raised himself off the ground completely and slightly turned his body to her. "Look, I know that…I may never feel the same way towards you as I did Lelouch. I want you to know that too. But I am also ready to move on. I know Lelouch would want me to go on and be happy. Even if it wasn't with him. We had actually…" Suzaku turned and looked at a _really_ interesting bug that was crawling on the ground. "We had actually talked about our future pups. Though he wasn't too keen on it, he knew just how much I wanted them." Suzaku knew the moment it had happened that the point got across to Euphie.

"He would have wanted you to be happy and you don't want o dishonor his last wish. Even though you truly wanted to have that future…with him…" Euphemia said with a sad note to her voice. Suzaku stared at the saddened Beta with kindness in his eyes. He then stood up to his full height and licked the tips of her ear in a familiar gesture of affection.

"Come on, let's had back to the others. We still need to prepare for tomorrow's journey."

The pink furred she-wolf paused as she stood up. "Why do you have to go? Can't you just stay here for this attack? I don't want you to go."

Suzaku sighed before rubbing his body against her's, refreshing his scent on her warm body. "There is no way in hell that I'm missing the attack on the last human town. I have to make sure they all get the job done. After all," Suzaku said as he let himself lean on Euphemia's lithe body. "I will mate with you the moment I come back." Suzaku let his muzzle draw closer to the pinkette's twitching ears. "In front...of…_everyone…_" Euphemia shivered as Suzaku's husky voice said those words. She thought about just how horny Suzaku must be after depriving himself from sex for seven years. All those missed opportunities and his damnable pride as an Alpha keeping him from mating with some random Omega.

Euphemia could only playfully snap her teeth into empty air as Suzaku began to run away from her and towards the camp where most of the fun was being had.

…

Most of the occupants of the house were asleep. Only Lelouch, C.C. and Ruben were up. Ruben himself was actually in his study, trying to think up of ways to expand his trading business and refusing to take Lelouch's offers of help. So, instead of doing anything important, Lelouch and C.C. merely sat at the table and got lost in their own little worlds. They came to a silent agreement that, the moment Lloyd and Cecile came back with Rivalz, they were going to go straight to bed.

Drifting off into their minds brought the siblings the questions that they usually avoided during the day. Finally, after having enough of his own opinions, Lelouch turned to the expressionless C.C.

"C.C., have you ever wondered…if there were more of us?" C.C. cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean 'more of us'? Like…more half humans, half wolves?"

Lelouch slightly flinched at that but continued to stare into C.C.'s eyes; the fire casting a mysterious shadow over her features. Her green hair had been brushed back into a ponytail which swayed as she leaned forward and rested her head on the table.

"Yes, I have thought about it. I've wondered if we had a wolf pack before Milly and why we couldn't remember. I have wondered if we had a mother and father that could become wolves or humans whenever they wanted too." C.C. started to pant lightly, most likely from all the emotions she was feeling at the moment. Lelouch could only watch her with a small, sad face before he felt she was calm enough to tell her his thoughts.

"I've had….dreams…." At this, the girl stared up at him with a face that asked what that had anything to do with what she had just said. Lelouch rolled his eyes before fixing the soft blanket around his shoulders. "I've dreamt about….running…with other wolves." This caused C.C. perk up.

"What do you mean? How many others were there? Were you chasing something? Were you playing with each other?" Lelouch felt his own excitement rise up as he remembered the clarity of the dream.

He felt his body begin to relax and, as he stared at the fire, a trance like state began to take over.

"It was….warm…and there were definitely more than twenty wolves. I think the number was well over seventy. We were all just…there. Some were chasing each and others would lie down. And they were of all sorts of different colors. I mean some had a naturally colored coat like brown and black and white. But some had purple and others had blue and maybe even red. Heck one was pink!" Lelouch said as he practically jumped up and out of his chair in excitement. He began to pace around the room which added to C.C.'s own excitement. "And you were there! You were with a black pup and a bigger, blonde wolf. I couldn't tell who they were or if they were male or female but the color and their happiness were definitely there. We were surrounded by huge hills! And I was sitting next to a brown pup, a pink pup and a big black wolf!"

By the end of it all, Lelouch's body was practically trembling with all the excitement and he was breathing heavily. Yet, slowly and surely, his excitement gave way to disappointment. "Then it started to fade away. It was like the colors were melting off the image and then the shapes themselves." C.C. felt her own disappointment crawl through her. "The shapes went afterwards. Until all I was left was darkness…" Before C.C. could stand up and comfort her family member, Rivalz burst through the door; followed by Lloyd and Cecile.

The two wolves had almost shifted but were able to realize exactly who had just burst in on their little moment. They watched with wariness in their eyes and waited until the blue haired boy got his breath back before asking why he seemed to be panicking.

With one last gulp, Rivalz spilled the beans. "W—we are the last town. Janedge has fallen…it's just us now."

Lelouch stared at the terrified human before walking swiftly towards Ruben's office; his boots hitting the wooden floor in a quick paced manner.

…

Suzaku watched as the camp began to slowly grow lighter by the second as the sun started to climb through the sky. Some members of the pack began to say goodbye to the warriors that were leaving. He could tell that a majority of the pack wanted to be a part of the final attack but knew that they couldn't leave the pups alone in the camp with the elders nor take them along. If they ran at a quick enough pace, they would reach the last human town before the third day. Coincidentally, this town sat right in between what used to be the Kururugi Pack's territory and the Lihua Pack's own territory. Thankfully, they doubted that they would have a problem with them since their official leader was about the same age as Nunnally and Rolo.

Suzaku tried shaking out the cold breeze that gently blew against his body but failed famously. He could practically taste winter on his tongue.

As he continued to watch the others, Euphemia sat down beside him. "You know you don't have to go. Just stay. Here. With me."

Before he could reply, Marianne walked over to them with an excited jump in her step. "Euphemia, please give it up. You won't get him to stay. It is completely and utterly hopeless." At the black she-wolf's harsh statement, Euphie's body lightly flinched and her blue violet eyes narrowed into a nasty glare.

"I don't need your advice, Marianne. It's because of your influence that caused Suzaku to grow terribly violent." Suzaku could only roll his eyes as Marianne and Euphemia began to bicker in a way that only she wolves could. It was one of the few downsides of being with Euphemia. She hated Marianne and Marianne hated her. In a way it kind of reminded Suzaku of how Euphemia used to get Lelouch annoyed and how they would start play fights that would get the entire pack riled up.

When he noticed a small sand colored body, he quickly grabbed it before Euphemia could sit down on it. Nunnally struggled with all her might in Suzaku's jaws; demanding that she be set down. Suzaku could only chuckle as he set the three month old pup next to her brother who was crawling slowly closer. Suzaku remembered how surprised he had been when he found out that Rolo was an Omega. Marianne nearly lost her temper and killed the small male pup but, thankfully, Suzaku had managed to save the pup before he met an untimely end. In a way, this was rather traumatic for Rolo and he ended up staying close to Suzaku ever since. Though he did not mind, Euphemia sure as hell did. Nunnally on the other hand did everything she could to get close to her mother. Even though she was just a Beta, she made sure to train as hard as any Alpha pup. It was a bit heart breaking to see the little she-wolf being rejected so many times.

"So, Marianne," Nunnally said in an unwavering voice which caused Suzaku to feel pity for the poor thing. "Is it all right if I help on hunting trips while you are away?" Marianne barely turned her head towards Nunnally before turning back to a glaring Euphie.

"Sure, go ahead."

Nunnally looked like she was about to grow wings and fly away at any second. Before she practically skipped away, she turned to Suzaku and gave him luck for the journey ahead.

When the sun had nearly risen, all the warriors that were leaving began to get into an arrow like formation. Suzaku stood near the very front, close to both Marianne and Tohdoh. Genbu was the one leading this attack since they had all agreed that Charles should stay at the camp. Of course, Charles had put up quite the fight. With one final goodbye, the warriors raced out of the camp and into the surrounding trees; practically tasting victory on their lolling tongues.

…

_Three days later_

Lelouch and C.C. strode into the town pub like they owned the place and not a single patron turned and looked their way. The people of Westerwynne were quite used to seeing the two in there. They even kept a table clear in the far corner, exactly where they liked it. The usually loud pub was quiet, the gloominess not lost on the wolves. They all knew exactly what had caused the silence. Though most people would be jumping in joy at having no competition for their businesses, the people of this town knew that this was not something to be happy about. Most of them had family in those other towns and knew that there was a strong possibility that they would be the next and probably the last target of whatever had destroyed their neighbors. There was nothing the two teenagers could do to cheer up the men and women that they practically grew up with.

They merely sat in their usual spots and ordered their usual order of ham and egg along with a loaf of bread and a small mug of ginger ale. They ate silently and took their time enjoying the meal that they ate at least once a week if they could. After finishing the rest of his drink, Lelouch began to look around the room and take in the familiar faces of those around him. One unfamiliar face caught his eye though. Under the huge hood of a rather large cloak, a male seemed to be sitting at a table and merely stared at the food before him with a hungry yet drawn expression on his face. Lelouch could see a tuft of curly brown hair peeking out from under the hood and the stranger's green eyes seemed to hold a saddening look in them. Lelouch then felt a sense of completion through him. It felt like he had finally found the answer to a difficult problem and this stranger was the answer.

Lelouch could feel C.C.'s questioning eyes try to burn through him but Lelouch was too busy wondering why he felt like this stranger held the key to the uneasiness that had plagued him for a majority of his life with the Ashfords. Even as he contemplated this, he began to realize that he had ignored that uneasiness nearly this entire time, letting it spring up when he was too busy with something else. Lelouch felt the need to stand up and walk over to the man but also felt like he needed to wait until he was invited over. Just as he was about to let out a whine of confusion and frustration, Lelouch felt it rise and die down in his throat when this green eyed stranger stood from his place and make his way over to them.

Almost instinctively, Lelouch lowered his gaze to the floor and stilled his body. Just when he thought the stranger would stop before him, he was once again disappointed when the bastard only walked past their table without a backwards glance. The black Omega could only watch with an open mouth as the cloaked figure made a somewhat dramatic exit out from of the pub. When C.C. turned to him and opened her rosy lips, she was cut off by the irritated wolf.

"Who the hell does he think he is? Completely ignoring us as if we were nothing but two stupid stones. The nerve of that guy!" Lelouch's voice was low enough to be heard by some of the closer tables and the only reason that the patrons turned to look at the Ashford siblings was because it was one of the first times that they hear Lelouch let out…any kind of emotion actually. C.C. stayed still and watch as Lelouch stood up from his seat and begin to look through his purse, trying to find a good enough tip to leave their server. "Come on, C.C. We are hunting that bastard down."

C.C. had to scramble after the angry and strangely flustered Omega as he began to exit the pub. Lelouch mumbled curse after curse as he opened the door and walked out into the somewhat chilly night. Right as Lelouch turned towards the strange scent of the strange man, a hauntingly familiar voice sounded through the night. It was the sound of a beautiful wolf's howl, and it sounded like it was ready for battle.

Lelouch and C.C. could only freeze as liquid fear began to course through their veins and the need to either run for their lives or lie down and expose their bellies in a show of surrender became a real problem. They did the only thing that could have possibly been reasonable at the moment. They immediately sprinted towards their home which was situated only a few hundred yards from the town's official grounds.

…

Suzaku leaned against one of the buildings that created the alleyway brought his right leg up, feeling completely relaxed. He felt a genuine smile light up his face as he heard Marianne's howl echo throughout the town. Everything was in place, they would only wait a few minutes before beginning the attack. When Suzaku's mind drifted back to the two humans in the pub, his smile dropped into a frown.

Their scent was a tad familiar. It actually felt like their true scent was being drowned in that of a human's. _No matter, _Suzaku thought grimly as he began to walk out of the alley once he felt like he was no longer being followed. _Even they will be killed tonight. Now I can finally be free of the past. _Suzaku felt his heart fall slowly almost lazily at his next thought. _I guess this is goodbye…Lelouch…._

**/-/-/+_+\-\-\**

**Comments:**

**I hoped you enjoyed. Yeah, yeah I know, I probably have a lot of mistakes. Either way, school will probably be the death of me. I hope you enjoyed and that I get more reviews this time around. I'm actually thinking of making a My Little Pony and Code Geass crossover. Yaoi will be included of course.**

**Well:**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
